Lucario's Haunting Past
by mrsaturn123
Summary: Lucario doesn't trust humans, including his fellow smashers. What in his past happened to him to cause him to dislike humans so much? Not only this but whatever it is could be coming back to haunt him. Rated for violence mostly.
1. Do They Care?

**WARNING! SSBB SPOILERS AHEAD!**

Hellz yeah! I'm writing a SSBB fanfic centered around Lucario 3

This is teh awesomes!

Lucario-It's not very happy though…

Yeah, well if your past didn't suck then this wouldn't make a very good story now would it?

Lucario-…

Les' go!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any characters in it or any other Nintendo related characters that show up. They are Nintendo's of course…

--------

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 1: Do They Care?

Lucario was never the friendly type. Ever since the new season of SSB started he remained distant from the other 35 smashers, not even trying to make contact unless he was called in for a brawl. Many smashers tried to befriend the mysterious aura poke'mon but he never showed any sign of caring for what they had to say. He didn't know them and they didn't know him, and he wanted to keep it that way. One smasher in particular was quite persistent in this endeavor was a ten-year old boy with psychic powers named Lucas. Lucas often used his own PSI abilities (psychic abilities) to talk to Lucario telepathically, who could only talk in that same way. Lucario was persistent too though, persistent in not caring.

--------

One summer morning Lucario sat on a hill outside of the SSBHQ and stared out at the landscape before him. There was a large green field with some flowers and a few scattered trees. A dirt road that cut the field in half, led all the way to nearby Smash City.

Lucas had noticed Lucario sitting out there all alone and decided to try to talk to him again. He stepped across the dew-covered grass and sat down next to him. Either he didn't notice or he didn't want to bother, most likely the latter one.

"Hey there Lucario," Lucas smiled warmly at the aura poke'mon.

There was no response. He seemed to be completely mesmerized by the scenery.

"What are you looking at?" Lucas asked curiously. There were a few seconds of silence before Lucario actually responded.

_Trees_, was all he said.

"That's cool…" Lucas sighed realizing there was no getting to him this time "…well, I'll see you later." Lucas got up and walked back inside the HQ a bit disappointed. Lucario acted as though he didn't noticed. He closed his eyes and sighed.

After the young psychic left, a small yellow mouse poke'mon, Pikachu, sat next to Lucario where Lucas was. The other poke'mon were the only smashers Lucario even bothered to talk to, and even them he generally ignored.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu scolded ", Pi pika pikachu chu pika pi?"

_Try being friendly? To a human?_ Lucario seemed a bit irritated, _But why? What have they ever done for me?_

"Pi pika pikachu pika," Pikachu answered ", Chu pika pikachu pika."

_So maybe they have tried to be friendly with me, but then what? They'll just toss me aside like garbage once they get what they want out of me. It's the way humans are…_

"Pika pi! Pikachu pika pi chu pika, pika pikachu!"

Lucario thought for a moment

_True, you have known them for quite a while now. But they're already good friends with you, not me. They only want to know my story. Why should they care about me anyway?_

"Pi pika pika," was Pikachu's last response before he headed back inside for lunch, leaving Lucario to think about the conversation.

_Give them a chance? When no one has ever given one to me?_

His thoughts turned to his past. Because of what had happened back then, he had completely lost his trust with humans.

_Why should I…_

He got up and headed back inside himself to get lunch as well. He wasn't too eager to eat anything but he figured he might as well try.

--------

Lucario made sure to sit at the farthest table from his fellow smashers. His tray was filled with food but as he sat down, he made no attempt to eat any of it. He only rested his head in his paws and stared mindlessly at it, sadness filling his ruby eyes. Red, a master poke'mon trainer happened to notice Lucario sitting all alone.

"Hey guys," he talked over the other conversations the smashers were having ", doesn't Lucario seem really down today?"

"You're right," Lucas noticed this too.

"He always avoids us though," Link pointed out ", know how he is."

"Yeah but look at him," Red gestured towards Lucario ", he looks really…depressed. That's a little weird even for him."

"Tell me about it," Snake spoke through a mouthful of food ", He usually looks all pissed off."

"He seemed fine this morning," Lucas thought about earlier. There was a short moment of silence before Lucas picked up his tray and stood up ", I'm gonna see what's up."

He walked over to Lucario's table and all the smashers at that table got up and followed; this obviously didn't include the villains. They all sat around the sulking Lucario. He quickly looked up from his tray, his expression changing to one of surprise. He looked around at all the smashers, then continued to stare at his tray as he was doing before.

"Is something wrong?" Red asked in a concerned tone.

"You seem really down today," Fox added.

_I'm…fine…_ Lucario replied unconfidently making it obvious that there was something wrong,_ Now leave me be…_

"We know there's something wrong, please tell us what's wrong," Zelda pleaded ", Maybe talking about it would help."

"Yeah, we're here for you," Fox placed his hand on Lucario's shoulder reassuringly.

_Maybe they don't want to hurt me,_ Lucario thought to himself, as the realization hit him, _Maybe they really do care after all. But why? Only one person ever truly cared about me and he's…_

He felt tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked at the worried faces of his fellow smashers. It was true, they really did care about him and it took him this long to realize it.

_Th-thankyou all,_ Lucario wiped the tears from his eyes with his paw, _I've been through a lot in the past. You don't know how much this means to me._ He thought for a moment about sharing his past with them. Being able to finally talk to anyone about it would really lift a huge weight off his shoulders. Now that he knew how they felt, he could feel comfortable sharing. _I would be so happy to be able to finally tell you all about my life. It hasn't been all that pleasant but if you really would like to know, then please come to my room after you are all finished eating._

"Alright, we'll be glad to," Red replied ", We'll be there in a minute."

Lucario threw out his tray, and headed back to his room. Words could not express the joy he felt. For the first time in a very long time did he feel that someone cared.

--------

So how was it? Gewd or not gewd? I like it in a way but the beginnings of stories are always so boring and hard to write --;.

Lucario-Maybe if you were less lazy then it would be easier.

Shh! They don't need to know that 

Lucario- -.-;

Read and review please 3

Snake-And no flames or I'll kill you in your sleep.

That's going a little too far snake o-o;


	2. Memories Part 1

Here we go! Second chapter! I haven't gotten a whole lot of feedback yet…at least not here, but I shall continue on!

Lucario-That's good to hear, you're usually too lazy…

Luxray-Lux nods

…I didn't let you out of yo poke'ball! How you out?

Lucario-I let him out.

Okay, well he can help me then.

Luxray- whappily licks mah face

DISCLAIMER: I dun own Poke'mon or related characters or SSB for that matter. That's Nintendo's shiz, but I _do _own Master Eric so don't be takin'.

--------

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 2: Memories Part 1

Pain shot through my entire body, as I lay there against the cold brick wall in that back alley of Jubilife City. An angry flock of staravia had surrounded me, and they were closing in. I was already tired from running most of the day from people who had chased me away as I tried to steal food, but then I accidentally set off this flock. They were about to attack and I closed my eyes and held my paws up to my face to shield it from the sharp pecking of the staravia, but it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see what had happened and I saw a man towering over me and the staravia scattering. He appeared to be in his late fifties as he had short gray hair and facial hair. He was also fairly tall and well built which was what intimidated me the most. I looked up at him, fear shown in my eyes. I had no idea who he was or what he wanted. I figured it was one of the angry humans whom I had stolen food from so I pressed myself against the wall in an attempt to put myself as far from him as I could. He looked down at me and smiled warmly, holding out his hand for me. I stared at his hand for a moment and wondered if I should trust him or not. Something about his aura told me he was safe, so I hesitantly placed my paw in his hand and he lifted me to my feet.

He helped me walk to his house, as I couldn't keep my balance from the pain and exhaustion of the attack. During the walk he asked me if I had a trainer.

_No,_ was all I said.

"Hmm, well you can stay at my house for as long as you like," he replied ", By the way, my name's Eric. I'm guessing you don't really have a name other than Lucario so I'll just call you that."

I didn't really say much but I thought to myself about the man. Why was he being so kind to me? All I knew about humans is that they captured us poke'mon and trained them, otherwise we lived separate.

Eric's home was outside the city in a grassy plain so it took a while to get there, but once we arrived he dressed my wounds and lay me down in his own bed. I didn't ask questions or anything, I was too tired for that. The second my head touched the pillow, I was asleep and dreaming.

--------

From that day on, we only became closer. At first I planned on leaving early on, but after talking with him for a bit I didn't want to just yet. I started to grow attached to this man. He had saved my life so I finally decided to stay and help him around the house. That wasn't the whole reason I wanted to stay though, I wanted to stay with Eric. He was the only human who showed kindness towards me, so I stayed. After a few months he too had become quite attached to me.

People asked him if I was his and he would answer ", Nah, I'm his friend not his master." Even so _I_ still referred to him as Master.

I would help him around the house every day. He had a paying job so he couldn't maintain everything himself all the time. He had little technology so a lot of the work had to be done by hand which was alright by me. I didn't mind it at all; in fact I enjoyed it because it made him happy. He told me on several occasions that I didn't have to do it at all.

That's alright Master, I replied happily, You could use the extra help. 

"If you really insist," he would shrug ", then thankyou."

We did many other things together when he didn't have work to do. He would often take me into town to go shopping. I never knew about all the wonderful food the humans had in what he called a "grocery store". He even took me to what the humans called a restaurant, where they cook food for you. The fondest memory of food I can think of was every weekend he would take me to get what he called "ice cream". The first time I had that I will never forget.

"Come on, try it," he urged me. I gave it a little lick and then took a big bite of it, it was so good but then I felt pain.

_Ow! What's going on?_ I asked him. He laughed a bit and explained what brain freeze was. At least next time I ate anything cold I would eat it slower.

He also showed me all sorts of activities that the humans did when they had time. He took me to an arcade and showed me video games. I was terrible at them then and I still am but I enjoyed them nonetheless. He also showed me other fun games such as bowling, which he always enjoyed with his friends every weekend. Our favorite thing to do though was to take long walks around town and around the field near his house.

There was one particular thing we did every night before we went to sleep every night though. After eating dinner we'd step out on his back porch and we'd talk about whatever came to mind as we stared up at the stars. It became a tradition to do it every night. Even in winter, Master would throw on a coat, hat and gloves and we'd sit outside. During rainy nights we'd sit and listen to the rain hit the overhang above us.

Of all the good things I learned about humans, I also learned of the hardships they faced. He had to go to a funeral one day and I insisted on coming. He didn't mind as long as no one else did, he said he probably would've needed the comfort.

_But who was it? _I asked,_ And why?_

"She was my…sister," he solemnly replied ", She died of a heart disease."

It was a very depressing day. The funeral seemed to last forever. Not that I was bored, I was also very upset about her loss. I didn't really know her but her death made Master very sad, and I hated to see him that way so I cried with him. I never realized how much I really cared for him and how much he cared for me, and that experience showed us.

--------

Not only did I grow mentally and emotionally as I lived with Master, I also grew physically. All the work I did for my master was almost equivalent to the training a poke'mon raised by a trainer went through. One day a trainer actually challenged Master and I to a battle. Master was about to decline but I told him I wanted to try. I had never truly learned my full potential and I wanted to see what I could do. He hesitated a bit but in the end he agreed to let me fight. It was a simple battle, one-on-one as Master only had one poke'mon which was me of course.

"Go Luxio!" the trainer shouted as he threw out a poke'ball. In a bright flash of light, a Luxio stood in front of me ready to battle ", Luxio! Tackle attack!" The Luxio charged towards me with confidence in it's own abilities.

If there was one thing I didn't know about Master, it was how good he was at battling. "Force Palm Lucario," he ordered calmly. I wasn't sure if it would stop the tackle but I didn't have time to think so I executed the attack. I never really knew much about my own abilities so I was surprised when the Luxio was knocked back. The force of the tackle hurt my paw a bit but I ignored it. "Now use Aura Sphere," Master ordered quickly after the Luxio was repelled. I concentrated my aura energy into my paws and formed a blue sphere, I quickly threw it at the Luxio and it hit dead on.

"Luxio, use spark!" the trainer commanded as the Luxio instantly shot a bolt of lighting right at me.

"Dodge and use force palm again," Master ordered quickly. I jumped sideways to avoid the bolt then charged forward and landed a direct blow to the Luxio's head with force palm. It stumbled around for a few seconds then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Return Luxio," the trainer held out Luxio's poke'ball and in a flash of light the Luxio disappeared into it ", You did good."

Master approached the boy and shook his hand. " Not bad kid," he smiled ", Not bad at all."

"You kidding me?" the trainer laughed ", You were incredible! You're Lucario's really strong!"

"Why thankyou, I guess we do train quite a bit."

They finished up their conversation and the boy left. Master walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Nice work Lucario," he complimented ", You've grown a lot from all that work you've been helping with."

_True,_ I replied_, but how did you do it? You remained calm the entire time and knew exactly what you were doing yet I've never seen you battle before._

"One thing I haven't told you yet," he laughed ", I used to be a trainer just like that kid. In fact he reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. I grew up to be quite good though and I guess I haven't lost my touch."

_But what happened to your poke'mon?_

"Oh, them? I handed them down to my son," he explained ", I know you probably never met him but he's quite the trainer himself. I told him to take good care of my poke'mon and as far as I can tell, he's doing just that."

I was quite surprised that Master had once been a poke'mon trainer too. I never would have though that. That night we talked more about his adventures as a young trainer. I guess I never thought about my Master as being the type to battle.

--------

I continued to live with Master for maybe three more years I believe. Those were the happiest times of my life. Every day was the best day of the week for me and I never wanted it to end. But as good as it was, all good things must come to an end eventually.

One day a man showed up at the house. He was had a thin pointy chin and his face was of an untrustworthy man. He wore a large tan trench coat as along with a matching cowboy hat. Master let him in but I didn't trust him so I didn't let him leave my sight. Another thing that bothered me the most about this man, he talked about me.

"I couldn't help but notice, your Lucario is a very hard worker," he complimented ", I bet he's a powerful fighter as well."

"He's strong yes," Master replied ", We don't do much battling but on occasion we have and he's very skilled I must say."

They talked about me for a bit longer and I could tell Master was uncomfortable, I sensed it in his aura. But then the man asked a question that made me more uncomfortable then I think I'd ever been in my life.

"I've always wanted a strong Lucario, I have an offer to make you," he pulled out a poke'ball ", You see, I just so happen to have a very powerful and well trained Roserade. He's very good with gardening and yardwork. I was wondering if you'd like to trade?"

I suddenly grew very tense. I knew my Master wouldn't trade me for some random poke'mon would he?

"I'm sorry but no thanks," Master politely refused as I loosened up, relief filling me ", He's not for trade. I've lived with him for years and we're very close."

The other man paused a moment then in a disappointed tone replied ", Ah, I see. Very well then, suit yourself. Be sure to tell me if you ever change your mind though." Promptly after a small wave, he left.

_I don't like that man,_ I told Master after he left_, I get a bad feeling from him._

"I know Lucario," Master sighed placing his hand on my shoulder ", Me too."

To get our minds off of it, we stepped out onto the back porch like every night and chatted. Though it distracted our thoughts from him for the time being, it was not the last we would hear from him…

--------

Oh mans! This is getting' gewd w

Lucario-…

Luxray-Luxray lux.

Lucario-He says read and review.


	3. Memories Part 2

Here we go! Now for the dark and depressing part of the story w

Lucario-Why do you seem so happy?

Uh…good question . 

Luxray-…

DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah, don't own Nintendo or Poke'mon. Eric is mine however and so is Johnny. Yeah, I couldn't think of a better name than Johnny at the moment --;.

--------

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 3: Memories Part 2

Another week had passed. It was the usual week, Master and I worked and we went out to do fun things together. It was pretty normal. Master and I figured that the strange man from before wouldn't come back, but we were wrong. He showed up at the end of the week. Master and I were sitting on his couch having a pleasant conversation when there was a knock on the door. Master got up to answer it and it was the same man as last week, once again I got an uneasy feeling from him. He apologized for being so rude last time and introduced himself as Johnny. He had come for the same reason as before only with a "better offer". More poke'mon to go with the one he offered last week. Master refused of course.

"I'm sorry, but Lucario's my friend and I wouldn't trade him for every rare or legendary poke'mon in the world," he would say.

Johnny left disappointed once again and now I started to get more nervous. That second visit proved that he was wanted me and was persistent. How hard was he going to try to get me? I was about to find out.

He came back again and again, each time sooner than the last it seemed. He kept increasing his offer with every visit, he offered all of his poke'mon he owned, he offered money, belongings and even land. It kept getting worse and worse but every time Master would answer with the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but Lucario's my friend and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

This went on for a few weeks, then he started to get angry. He wanted me badly, I don't know why but he did. He was less friendly than before now, he seemed irritated even. Master remained calm no matter what though and refused every time. He started to resort to threats even. I was about to learn just how cruel humans could be.

Master and Johnny got into an argument finally. Master never raised his voice but he was firm, Johnny though was quite loud. I was out for a walk along the river and I was arriving home when I heard them from outside. I started to get scared, I ran to the house just as Johnny was leaving. He stopped and gave me a smirk that made me very nervous.

_Why…_ I finally said to him,_ Why can't you just leave us alone?_

He didn't answer, he just turned and walked away. That image of his sinister grin was burned into my mind. I shook it off as best I could and ran inside.

_Master! Are you alright? _I asked him, almost panicking.

"Don't worry," he replied in a comforting tone ", I'm fine, he's gone."

_What if he comes back?_

"I'll call the police and have him removed," he answered reassuringly.

I remembered the look on Johnny's face as he left and fear swept over me once more. I ran over to Master and wrapped my arms around him.

_I'm…I'm scared…I think he's planning to do something to you or me._

He returned my embrace and smiled warmly. "You don't need to worry, I'll protect you whatever happens okay?"

The rest of the evening was fairly normal. Master was able to distract my mind by taking me out for ice cream, which cheered me up. We watched ate dinner and watched a movie too. Then we sat out on the back porch like usual and talked. We talked about many things, but mostly about all the fun times we had. All the good times we shared. I thanked him for teaching me all sorts of things. This was one of the longest times we had spent out back there in a long time. I hoped that moment would never end. Unfortunately, I was not prepared for what happened next.

As we talked there was suddenly a loud bang. I jumped to my feet and looked all around for the source of the noise. Then I heard Master.

"L-Lucario…"

I ran to his side and noticed the small blood red spot on his chest. Master had taught me about guns and what they could do. Then it hit me, it was a bullet wound. Master had been shot, but by who. Then Master grabbed my arm tightly and said one last thing.

"Lucario, run!"

_B-but Master! I can't leave you!_ I cried, tears streaming down my face_, I…I love you!_

The last thing I saw was his smile before everything suddenly went black.

--------

Oh man…short but dramatic chapter o-o;

Luxray-Lux luxray luxray?

I don't know where Lucario is, guess he didn't want to stick around for this part. Anyway, read and review…yes sad I know TT


	4. Memories Part 3 Final Part

Finally I'm getting around to this --;

Luxray-Luxray lux…

Shh, they don't need to know that w 

DISCLAIMER: Blah blah Poke'mon not mine, characters Eric, Johnny and Johnny's family are mine the end.

(A/N: The reason the other poke'mon's dialogue is in English is because Lucario's telling the story and he can understand them)

--------

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 4: Memories Part 3

Slowly my eyes opened but still I couldn't see anything. The air was cold as well as the cement floor that I lay on. There was something around my neck, it felt like a metal collar. I tried to stand up but I was too weak so I collapsed back down on the hard cement floor. I heard the squeaking of a rusted metal door and light poured into the room. I could only make out the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, but I couldn't tell whom.

_M-master?_ I called out to the man, but it wasn't Master.

"You're about half right," a familiar voice replied in a sinister tone ", I'm you're new master."

The man stepped closer to me so I could make out his features. I instantly recognized him as Johnny. Fear swept over me as I realized what was going on. I jumped to my feet and tried to attack him but I was held back. I looked behind me and saw a steel chain connected to my collar.

"Now now, there's no need for violence," Johnny sneered.

_What did you do with my Master!?_

"He wouldn't agree with anything I offered so I unfortunately had to resort to drastic measures to get you."

It was obvious at this point. He was the only one who could've killed Master.

_You killed him! You killed Master!_

"It was unfortunate, but he was old anyway. I needed to get you and he was the only thing in my way."

_But why? What is it about me?_

He didn't respond though. He stared at me for a moment, a look of disgust on his face. Then he turned and walked away.

_Where the hell do you think you're going!? Get back here!_

He didn't listen though. He took one last look at me before he slammed the door and locked it. I sat there for a moment, then I broke down. The realization that I would never see my Master again hit me. I cried for what seemed like hours. I wished it was all just a horrible dream but as hard as I tried, I wouldn't wake up. It was all real, everything I cared about had been taking from me. I lied there on the cold floor for at least an hour until I heard a voice.

"Quit your blubbering."

I looked up and realized I wasn't alone. Chained up a few feet from me was a Treeko who looked quite annoyed with me. He wasn't the only one either, since my eyes were getting used to the darkness I could see that there were several poke'mon chained up in this room. I stared at the Treeko for a moment, but blew him off and stared at the floor.

"Sit up while you're at it," he continued ", You look pathetic."

I quietly growled at him.

"Did you hear me?"

_Shutup!_ I finally snapped at him_, You have no idea what I'm going through right now!_

"Actually I have a pretty damn good idea!" he snapped back ", You aren't the only one who's _going through_ a lot pal!"

I thought about this for a moment then calmed down.

_Sorry, it's just…my master…he…_

"I understand. Johnny killed him right?"

I paused for moment then felt tears forming in my eyes again. I slowly nodded in response.

"Same here, I learned to get over it by now though. Who needs humans anyway?"

_But my master was everything to me…_

"Well, that's life. Humans aren't worth bothering with, thanks to Johnny that's how I feel."

There was a long moment of silence. I wasn't sure what else to say. I was only truly fond of one human anyway and that was Master. He was gone though so I had no other human I cared about. I asked him about his master and he explained what happened to him. We talked for a couple hours and I soon realized we were going to become good friends.

--------

We spent the rest of that day in that room but the next day, he took Treeko and I out. His house was quite large indicating he was fairly rich. He wanted us to scrub the hallways for my first job with Treeko.

"Take these," he tossed us brushes and a couple buckets of soapy water ", Get scrubbing."

_I refuse to do anything for you, you son of a b! _I growled. Bad idea, he pulled out a cane and whacked me across the face and beat me. I would've done something if he hadn't caught me off guard.

"I suggest you rethink what you just said!" Johnny scolded me as he walked away ", Now get to work!" He finished his beating and walked away. I lay motionless on the floor for a few minutes, thinking about what just happened. I wondered why Treeko didn't help me but I was glad he didn't. I didn't want him to get beaten for something I did. Then I noticed a boy standing there. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen and was dressed in a punk style. He just grinned at me and laughed a bit.

"S'what you get," he laughed ", For messing with my dad."

I couldn't believe that piece of trash had a son but by the looks of it, Johnny spoiled him. He thought it would be funny to kick me around a bit more, so he continued where his father left off and kicked me in the side. Fortunately Johnny called his name.

"Hey Nate! Get your freaking shoes on we gotta go!" Johnny shouted from the next room.

"Alright I'm coming! Geez!" he shouted back. He gave me a disgusted look before he ran off.

I finally stumbled to my feet after a few minutes of lying there. I was bruised pretty badly but I picked up one of the brushes and angrily began scrubbing the floor. Treeko followed my lead and started to scrub as well.

"You understand now?" he asked me ", Don't bother trying to oppose him. He's quick to punish and he's always got something up his sleeve."

I didn't respond, I just kept scrubbing. Did he do this kind of thing to all of the poke'mon he had chained up? It saddened me to think that anyone could be so cruel but he didn't seem to care about poke'mon at all. This idea was confirmed later that night after Treeko and I were chained up again.

"Johnny hates poke'mon," Treeko explained to me ", He always has and always will. He thinks our only purpose is to serve. It's disgusting."

_Do you know why?_ I asked_, Maybe if we knew why, we could reason with him._

"Unfortunately no, but why bother? You ready to forgive and forget already?"

I thought about this for a moment. _No, I'll never forgive him for what he's done, _I replied coldly.

"That's what I thought."

--------

For the many months after, Johnny gave us ridiculous chores and jobs to do around his house. If we didn't do it right he'd punish us. His son wasn't much better either. He'd bother us while we were trying to work and cause us to mess up so Johnny would punish us more. I tried to explain that it was Nate's fault but he never listened obviously. He looked for every excuse to punish us that he could. It was worse when he was angry about something else because he'd either work us harder or punish us for no reason. Punishments were always cruel, most commonly he'd beat us with a cane or whip us. He came up with more painful ideas when he was angry though. I watched him brand a large mark on one of his poke'mon's back. It was horrible, and it only got worse.

It was close to Christmas time so it was cold out. Treeko and I were trying to move some heavy boxes out of his attic and carry them out back. He was in a particularly bad mood that night and he didn't like how we stacked them. It was ridiculous! I couldn't take much more of this so as he went to whip Treeko I struck back and knocked him to the ground. He jumped back and whipped me repeatedly, whipping harder each time. In the end he threw both Treeko and I out in the cold and chained us up so we couldn't get away. I was too weak to try anyway, I had cuts all over my back and bruises all over. I laid there in the snow for at least twenty minutes before either of us did anything.

"Are you okay?" Treeko asked.

_I don't know…_ I replied_, I'm cold…_

"Yeah me too."

We sat there for another hour. Then Treeko noticed something odd.

"Hey Lucario, look right there," he pointed at a spot in the snow that was raised a bit. We both scrambled over to the spot and dug the snow off the top. We felt something solid and hollow underneath it, not like normal ground. It was a wooden door. I looked at Treeko in surprise as he opened it.

_What are you doing? We could get in trouble._

"Hey, if you wanna die out here then suit yourself but I'm gonna try and keep warm," he replied as he opened it up and jumped in. I decided that it wasn't worth dying so I don't get in trouble, so I followed.

We couldn't go very far at all because of the chains but it was considerably warmer inside, aside from the draft made from the crack of the door. We looked down what looked like a tunnel. There were some ladders ahead that looked as though they lead back inside the house.

"You think this is some sorta secret passage type thing?" Treeko asked ", I heard rich old houses had these sometimes for escaping through."

_Could be,_ I answered, yawning. I was too tired to think about it too much so I curled up in a ball to keep myself warm and fell asleep.

--------

Lucky for us, we got up before Johnny did so we got out of the tunnel and scrambled back outside for awhile before he came and got us. He was surprised we were still okay but didn't question it. He sent us off to cook breakfast for him and his family. Neither of us knew how to cook and he never made us cook before so I was prepared for a beating later on.

We got in the kitchen and attempted to cook. Everything we tried burned though and it took us about an hour to make anything that even resembled fried eggs and toast.

"This is disgusting!" I heard Johnny's wife shout ", Get in here you stupid poke'mon!"

The two of us stepped into the kitchen. The second I stepped foot in the room I got a coffeepot filled with scalding on coffee thrown at me. It hit me in the head then spilled all over Treeko and I. I dropped to my knees and screamed in pain as it burned.

"You ruined my breakfast! I had a long night and I expected something good when I woke up!" she scolded.

"I got it," Johnny got up from his seat and grabbed us both by our tails and locked us in a closet until he finished re-making and eating breakfast. I wimpered a bit from the burn.

"I hate that woman," Treeko growled ", Freaking fat b…"

Johnny came back, pulled us out and beat us with some help from Nate, who laughed at us the entire time. When he finished he threw us back down in the basement and chained us up. We sat in silence for a few minutes like we usually did after a beating. Then Treeko had an idea.

"I know how we can get out of this," he suddenly told me.

_What do you mean?_

"You remember that trap door we survived in last night right? Well I found a similar trap door inside. Maybe while we're working we can find a way to sneak to that trap door and find our way out."

I thought for a moment. It could be a good idea but if we were caught, he would probably kill us.

_Maybe, but we have to wait,_ I explained_, It'll only work if we do it at the right time. I'd say we do it at night but we're chained up at night so that won't work._

"When do you expect to do this?"

_…I'll tell you._

--------

It was a few more weeks before that moment came. If we didn't go on this day though, Treeko could have been killed.

That day, Treeko and I were working as usual. Nate watched us and taunted us like usual as well. This time however he happened to say something about Treeko's master that finally set him off. I'd never seen Treeko get worked up like that before but he all-out attacked Nate. He tackled him to the ground and scratched him up badly. Eventually Johnny ran up and beat Treeko off his son who was a bloody mess by now.

"That's it! You're finished!" Johnny shouted at Treeko. He dragged Treeko off with him and I followed quietly. He took us down to the basement and lead us down another flight of stairs to a second basment level. This floor didn't have much on it but some boxes and a furnace, which Johnny pointed to angrily.

"You see this thing?" he sneered ", Once it heats up enough you're going in! You got that?"

_Please no! _I shouted in his defense_, Your son angered him, he didn't mean to!_

"I don't fin' care! He's worthless! I can replace him!"

_Then why'd you need me? You could've found other Lucario's!_

He didn't respond. He had his reasons I could tell, but he didn't want to tell me what.

_Why won't you tell me!?_

He still didn't answer. Instead he grabbed us and threw us in a closet once again, locking the door.

"I don't want to die," Treeko told me, his voice was shaky and he started to cry. I'd never seen him cry before but he was truly afraid now ", Please…please don't let him throw me in there Lucario! I don't want to burn to death!" He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed loudly. I didn't want that freak to hurt my friend anymore. I knew it would be painful too, I've seen Johnny brand a poke'mon before and that was bad enough but to be thrown into a furnace? I could not let it happen. Now was the time to escape.

I had to act quickly though. I focused all my strength into my legs and kicked the closet door as hard as I could, it flew off the hinges and out into the hallway. I grabbed Treeko's hand and we dashed down the hallway together.

_Which way Treeko!?_

He guided me to where he found the other trap door. He lead me to the laundry room where he pointed out a rug. I lifted the rug off and we entered the door. I tried my best to cover the door with the rug then slammed it shut. There was a whole network of tunnels. I was afraid of climbing the wrong ladder and ending up back inside, right in front of Johnny. We ran for at least five minutes before I finally decided on a door. I cracked it open and saw snow. This was our escape.

I burst out the door with Treeko behind me and we made a run for it. There was a fair distance between the forest and us so we had to move quickly. Neither of us looked back though, we just kept running. I heard a gunshot and started to run faster. Treeko started to fall behind so I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along.

We dashed into the forest and kept on running as the gunshots continued. Suddenly I heard Treeko cry out in pain. I turned around and saw that one of the shots had hit him in the foot. Fear swept over me again. I had no time to think though so I quickly hoisted him over my shoulder and kept running.

--------

We ran for what seemed like hours. Finally we stopped at a small cave and rested there. Never in my entire life had I run so fast for so long. I laid Treeko down against a wall and dropped to the cave floor gasping for breath.

_We…we did it…_ I breathed.

"More like you did," Treeko sighed ", I was no help at all. You lead the way and I got shot in the foot."

_Not true…if…it weren't for…you I…wouldn't have…found the door…_

Neither of us spoke for the rest of the night. We both slept close together to keep warm that night. We slept well that night, we were too tired to be bothered by the icy weather. The next day I carried Treeko and we ended up back at Jubilife City. I cautiously snuck us both into the Poke'mon Center. Though my trust for humans was completely shattered, I had no choice but to trust them at the moment. The nurse did look concerned though and offered us a place to rest.

They dressed our wounds and removed the bullet from Treeko's foot. They continuously asked us about what happened to us but they obviously couldn't understand Treeko and I kept ignoring them.

"Please tell us what happened, won't you?" the nurse asked me repeatedly that night ", I want to help you."

_No! Leave us alone! _I snapped finally_, You humans don't want to help us, you only want what you can get out of it!_

Shocked by my outburst, the nurse left us to sleep for the night. We slept in beds for the first time in almost a year. It was the best night sleep I think I could ever recall having. I slept like a baby, the second my head hit the pillow I was out. The last thing I heard before I went to sleep was Treeko.

"Good night my friend…"

--------

I woke up the next morning to find Treeko missing from his bed. I got scared and frantically searched the room calling his name. Then I noticed a note on his bed. It was difficult to read what it said but it read:

_Lucario,_

_Thanks for everything you did for me. You stuck by me then entire time we lived at Johnny's. You saved my life, I owe you one. I have to go now but I hope to see you again some time. Sorry I couldn't say good bye in person but oh well._

_Good bye,_

_Treeko_

I quickly ran to the window just to catch him walking into the woods. I opened the window and shouted to him.

_Goodbye Treeko!_ I waved to him. He turned around and grinned at me, waving back. He ran off into the forest and that was the last I saw of him. I smiled to myself which surprised me, I hadn't smiled in a long time.

I left the Poke'mon Center without another word to the nurses and headed out to my Master's house. I knew he was gone but I wanted to see the house again. There it was, still standing in the field like before. I ran inside and checked to make sure that everything was still in it's place. I sighed in relief as I saw that nothing was moved much. Everything remained where it was. Then I noticed a note on the table. I quickly ran over and looked at it. I couldn't believe what I read.

_Dear Lucario,_

_I don't have much time left, I can feel death creeping up on me. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you but I hope you get this note. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and even in death I will wait for you. I'm so happy that I had the chance to meet you, thankyou for all that you did for me. I wish I could tell you these things in person but unfortunately that just isn't possible. So I guess this is good bye. I love you and I hope to see you in heaven._

_Love,_

_Eric_

_M-master…_ I held the note close as tears streamed down my face_, I love you too_. I took the note into Master's old bedroom and lay down. I read the note over and over again and eventually fell asleep.

--------

I awoke with a start the next morning. There was a loud rumbling outside. I quickly ran outside and saw construction worker with bulldozers and such. I marched over to the demolition director angrily.

_What the hell do you think you're doing!?_ I asked him. He wasn't sure how to respond for a moment, never being chewed out by a poke'mon before.

"We're bulldozing this lot," he replied after registering what I just asked ", We have orders to—"

_I don't care why, just get your men out of here!_

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. But you on the other hand have to leave."

I simply walked away from him. I approached one of the bulldozers and stood directly in it's way.

"Hey poke'mon! Move!" the driver shouted at me. I closed my eyes, charged up an aura sphere and shot it at the bulldozer. The man jumped out at the last second as the aura sphere hit and caused an explosion. The giant yellow vehicle didn't move very far but it took a lot of damage and couldn't be operated anymore.

"Hey! That's an expensive piece of equipment! How are you planning on paying for that huh?" the demolition director shouted. I turned to him.

_I suggest you and your men leave now or I'll do to all of you what I just did to that bulldozer!_

The man gulped then motioned for all his men to leave. With that, they all ran off in a hurry, afraid of getting blasted by my aura sphere. I calmed down once they all left but that wouldn't be the last I'd hear of them. For the next week or two I had to constantly defend my old home from the bulldozers until finally I found peace…sort of…

--------

One day a week or two later I saw that I had mail. It was quite strange really, no mail had arrived there since my Master died. It was an average sized envelope with an wax seal on it. The seal looked like a circle with two lines that cut through it, intersecting near the bottom left corner. I broke the seal and read the letter.

_Greetings New Smasher!_

_You have been invited to join the elite group of fighters known as the Super Smash Brothers for our third season! Your fighting skills are very good and you have a very unique style that would be a great addition to our group of smashers. One of our SSB Council members will arrive soon after you finish reading this letter to take you to our HQ should you choose to accept. It is quite an honor to be selected so I truly hope you will consider this. Thankyou for your time._

_Sincerely,_

_M. Hand_

_Be here soon after reading this letter? What?_ I looked around and suddenly a strange hole of blue light seemed to rip right through the air itself. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A person stepped out of the hole and stood before me. He was an average height, had messy brown hair and wore a blue shirt with a red "X" on it.

"What's up?" he cheerfully greeted me.

_Are you…that…_

"That council member dude mentioned in the letter?" he finished my sentence for me ", Yep, that's me! Names Lan and I'm here to accept your invitation, that is if you want to come. You did read over the letter thoroughly right?"

_Yes I did. I'm not too sure how much I want to join something like this._

I thought for a moment. Did I really want to leave this house? It was the only thing I had left of my Master. But then I thought of an idea.

_I'll come on one condition,_ I pointed to the house_, Lately people have been showing up here trying to demolish this house. It's my home and I want it to stay. I'll come if it's in your power to protect this house from them._

"Yeah sure, that ain't that big of a problem," he shrugged ", Don't worry about it. Your house is safe with us." He held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment. This reminded me of the first time I met my Master. Just as I had to trust Master back then, I had to trust Lan now. So I placed my paw in his hand and we shook. "Then it's a deal! Gather up your things and let's go."

I stepped back into the house and grabbed the letter from my Master. It was the only thing I needed. Then I headed back outside and Lan took me through the hole and on to the SSB HQ.

--------

And that's this chapter! Holy shiz was it long o-o;!

Lucario-Indeed.

That's all you have to say?

Lucario-Read and review.

A poke'mon of many words XD


	5. Brawl with the King of Evil

Alrighty then! Now that Lucario's done explaining his past, we can get on with the story more. You see this fanfic isn't just about his past.

Luxray-Lux luxray lux?

I'm not tellin' you what it is, dat's spoilers w!

DISCLAIMER: …No ownin' Poke'mons or SSBB or anything else Nintendo related but if I did, I would be lovin' it!

--------

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 5: Brawl With the King of Evil

_Lan took me to see Master Hand and he signed me up. I was given a short tour of the headquarters then was shown my room. Shortly after I headed to the brawl room and was then introduced to all of you. Then there was that whole ordeal with the Subspace Army _(A/N: The Subspace Emissary according to my plotline for SSBB happened before all the other events in my other Brawl fics to come including this one)_ and now here I am. I never quite knew why I decided to join, I just had this gut feeling telling me that I needed to. I'm glad that I did too. Finally I've found peace…well…sort of._

Anyway, that's the story of my life. Now you know why I am who I am. I'm sorry that I didn't trust any of you.

The smashers all sat around Lucario's bed where he sat as he told his dark tale. They felt badly for him, wishing there was something they could do to help.

"It's okay," Mario said ", You have a good reason not to trust humans after what happened."

"I'm so sorry about your loss," Zelda sat next to Lucario, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, I wish there was something we could do to help…sorry," Lucas apologized.

_There's no need to be sorry Lucas, _Lucario replied,_ You've all already helped me just by listening to my story and trying your best to comfort me. I haven't felt so happy in a long time now that I know I have friends._

"So, you consider me your friend?" Lucas asked excitedly.

_Of course, you especially have tried very hard to talk to me and to get to know me,_ Lucario smiled_, I should be the one asking that question. I've been trying to avoid almost all of you except for the other poke'mon since I arrived here. I feel terrible about it too. But I'm alright now._

"Yay!" Lucas cheered ", So now you, me and Ness can hang out together and watch cartoons together and eat ice cream and stay up late and…"

"I think he gets your point Lucas," Red hushed him, laughing a bit. Lucario laughed too, but that quickly changed to a look of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

_Oh…I just haven't laughed in so long either…_

"Well it's good to see you so happy finally," Fox broke in.

_True, but I'll never forget what happened, and I'll never forget my master…_

"Ah boo hoo," a voice taunted. Wolf stood in the doorway leaning against the frame ", Cry me a river."

"Wolf!" Fox snapped at him ", Don't be so rude! He's been through a lot, you have no right to make fun of him for it!"

"I wasn't talkin' to you McCloud," he snapped back.

"But he's right Wolf! You probably don't even know what it's like to go through what he did!" Lucas defended his new friend. Usually Lucas was the shy one that was too scared to say anything so this caught Wolf off guard. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"That may be true little man," he replied, then turned to Lucario ", but you need to stop dwelling on the past. Now that you've got this off your chest an' all I better not see you all depressed because your thinking about your life an' sh. You got that?" With that, Wolf turned and left. Lucario stared down at the floor.

"Don't listen to him Lucario," Lucas tried to cheer him up ", He's just a big jerk!"

_But he's right,_ Lucario sighed, Lucas' expression changing to one of confusion.

"How so?"

_I shouldn't dwell on the past like he said. True he was a bit harsh, but he makes an excellent point. I don't want to remember the pain I felt so I shouldn't think about it so much._

The smashers remained silent for a moment, then an announcement came on over the intercom.

"Would the smashers please report to the viewing room," Master Hand's voice rang over the intercom ", There will be a brawl between Lucario and Ganondorf at this time. Thankyou, that is all."

_Against…Ganondorf?_

--------

The smashers walked into the room. Lucario's challenger, Ganondorf, was early and was standing on the stage looking quite impatient. All the smashers took their seats except Lucario, who stepped up onstage as well and faced Ganondorf. He was extremely nervous. He had brawled with most of the other smashers by now but not Ganondorf, and he was quite nervous around him. There was something about his aura that made him feel uneasy.

"Hello Lucario," he greeted in his usual sinister tone ", Are you ready for your first beating?"

_Never underestimate your opponent,_ Lucario warned him. Personally he had a bad feeling about how this match was going to end.

"What's wrong?" Ganondorf taunted ", Are you…nervous?"

Lucario had no response and just continued to stare deep into his opponent's eyes, hoping to intimidate. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work.

Ganondorf ignored Lucario and turned his attention to Prof. E. Gadd, who was running PORTAL (the SSBHQ's main computer that also ran the brawl system) today. E. Gadd wandered over to the large computer screen in the back of the stage. He pressed a button and the screen and a list of rules displayed. He set a stock match with two stocks and left all other rules on default. Then he hit another button and the screen displayed a list of stages for them to fight.

"Your requested match requires you both to fight on the Battlefield stage," E. Gadd explained ", Now are you two ready?"

"Quite," Ganondorf answered with a sinister grin on his face.

_I'm ready,_ Lucario hesitantly answered as well.

"Alright then!" Master Hand broke in ", Get ready to brawl!"

The two fighters stepped up onto their respective platforms and E. Gadd hit one last button on PORTAL's control panel and the two disappeared in a flash of light. The screen flickered for a second and showed the simple Battlefield stage. It was comprised of one medium sized main platform and three smaller platforms floating above. The second most basic stage one can fight on. Lucario appeared on the right side and Ganondorf on the left. A small camera robot appeared outside the battle zone and announced the fight.

_Ready? Go!_

Immediately Ganondorf charged at Lucario full speed. Fortunately, Ganondorf was fairly slow which gave Lucario enough time to jump over him to the platform above. Ganondorf was persistent however and followed him up. Lucario delivered a few strong punches and followed it up with a kick to the gut, knocking the gerudo down the floor below. Lucario jumped down and charged up an aura sphere, once Ganondorf stood up Lucario hurled it strait at him, landing a direct hit and sending him flying back. Ganondorf charged in for another attack only to be countered by Lucario's double team move. Once Ganondorf was down, Lucario grabbed him and threw him off the edge knocking off one of his stocks.

_How's that for a beating?_ Lucario taunted. At this point he was feeling pretty confident in himself. But Ganondorf dropped right off the recovery platform and delivered a devastating kick right to Lucario's head, almost knocking him right off the edge. He couldn't believe how powerful that kick was and just as he was about to stand up, Ganondorf already had a Warlock Punch ready for him. This attack knocked him clean off the stage and as Lucario tried to recover, he was pegged in the face with a capsule.

"You destroyed on of my stock poke'mon, don't get cocky!" Ganondorf growled angrily. Lucario jumped off the recovery platform. He now realized that Ganondorf meant business. So with that he charged up another aura sphere and dodged Ganondorf, who tried charging him again.

"C'mon Lucario," Lucas cheered from the viewing room ", You can do it!"

The brawl raged on for another minute or two as they smashers exchanged powerful blows. Luckily for Lucario, as he continued to be damaged, his strength increased due to his aura abilities. The two were at a very high damage percentage and were quite tired. They stood on opposite ends of the Battlefield and prepared to charge each other. After a few seconds, then they dashed in, ready to attack. Just at the last second before they struck each other, a smash ball appeared nearby and Lucario rolled past Ganondorf instead and landed a powerful blow on the smash ball, shattering it and taking it's power.

"Oh sh," Ganondorf cursed as Lucario jumped into the air and released his final smash.

_Aura Storm!!_ Lucario roared as he released a powerful beam or aura, directly hitting Ganondorf and knocking him clean off the stage.

_Game!_

The two smashers appeared back in the viewing room. Confetti poured on Lucario as PORTAL announced, _This game's winner is…Lucario!_

The smasher's cheered and crowded Lucario, congratulating and complimenting his fighting skills. Ganondorf, in the background wandered off back to his dorm, not caring to hang around.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Lucas complimented ", I wish I could fight like you!"

_Really? Well, heh heh, thanks,_ Lucario blushed a bit_, I was surprised I could beat him myself. It was pretty close._

"Either way, it was a great fight," Fox broke in ", I need to fight you one on one sometime."

So Lucario managed to defeat Ganondorf for the first time. He couldn't believe how happy he felt. He was smiling and laughing with the other smashers and felt so carefree. He hadn't felt this good since he had lived with his Master, and it was all thanks to his new friends. But all was not well, as Lucario would soon find out.

--------

Oh manz! What could that be meanin'!? o-o

Lucario-You're so weird…

Whatev. Yeah, most of this chapter was a filler ; Sorry 'bout that, but I needed Lucario to finish up his story then fill in the space with something else. Don't worry cause next chapter, bad stuffs happens, oh noes O

Lucario-Oh joy…read and review.


	6. Graveyard Kidnapping

New chapter up finally

New chapter up finally! Yays!

Luxray-Lux…

What?…anyway, this new chapter'll hopefully be much better than the other one as we finally delve into the story a bit more =D

Lucario-Oh joy…

DISCLAIMER: You know what I'm gonna say…I won't type this out any more cause I don't really need to now do I?

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 6: Graveyard Kidnapping

It had been a few weeks since Lucario had told his story and there had been a considerable change in his behavior. He used to avoid everyone and never spoke either. Now he's not only begun to hang out with the other smashers and chat, he's even made some good friends. Lucas already was his friend, but he also made good friends with Ness who was also friends with Lucas. He made friends with Red the poke'mon trainer, and Fox McCloud too. He tried to become friends with Snake as well, but he was a tough nut to crack. He was nice enough but he didn't really seem to care about being friends.

Overall, Lucario was now much happier than he had been since his master's death. He even learned more things about humans than he knew before by becoming friends with the smashers. Though things were going well for him, that was about to change for the worse.

"Lucario, where are you going?" Lucas asked as he ran up next to the aura poke'mon.

_Don't worry Lucas,_ he reassured Lucas_, I'm just going back to Jubilife City to see my master's grave. I realized that I haven't actually gone to see my master's grave yet and I feel pretty badly about it._

"But what about Johnny?" Lucas asked nervously ", What if he comes again? Didn't you say he lived there?"

_Yes…I did say that…_

"Alright, I'm coming with you then!"

_No Lucas, I'm sorry but this is something I want to do by myself. It's not you it's just…_

"But Johnny…"

_Don't worry, I can take care of myself._

Lucario patted Lucas on the back reassuringly and sent him back to the cafeteria. Then he stepped up to PORTAL, held up his smasher's badge and asked to go back to Jubilife City. In a flash of light, Lucario disappeared.

Lucas being the curious kid he was, hadn't actually went back to the cafeteria at all. He watched around the corner and waited a few minutes after Lucario disappeared, then stepped out in front of PORTAL as well. He pulled out his badge too and showed it to the computer.

Lucario stepped out into the streets of Jubilife. Everything was as it was when he left it, or so he could see. The first thing he did was run off to his old house, which to his relief was still standing with no sign of a bulldozer or demolition worker around. He sighed and stepped inside for a moment to see if everything inside was as it should be. Not a thing was out of place in any of the rooms, Lan had kept his word.

The next thing to do was head to the graveyard, but he couldn't help wandering his old hometown for awhile. It brought back so many memories of his master. He stopped at the old ice cream stand that his master used to take him too. The same people worked there as before and the flavors were the same and everything. He wanted an ice cream badly but he had no money. As he stood staring at the list of flavors, the lady working at the counter recognized him.

"Hey, aren't you that Lucario that Eric used to come by here with?" she asked him. Lucario looked over at her with a bit of sadness in his eyes from remembering those times.

_Y-yes…that's me…_

"I heard about what happened to him, I'm so sorry about your loss…" she paused for a moment then noticed that he had been intently studying the list of flavors ", Did you want an ice cream? I can get you one for free if you want. I know it's not much but maybe it'll cheer you up a bit?"

_R-really? Couldn't you get in trouble for that?_

"It's no big deal really," she shrugged ", Now please, I insist." Lucario was a bit shocked at her kindness; he couldn't believe she would even remember who he was let alone be this kind to him.

_Thankyou…um…chocolate please?_

He finished up his ice cream on the way to the graveyard and when he got there he began walking up and down the rows, studying the headstones. It seemed like hours and he still hadn't found his masters. He sat down on a nearby bench and was about to give up when he noticed sitting right across from him, under a tree, was a headstone that read "Eric Wilson". He quickly stood up, walked over to it and kneeled down in front of it. He studied the stone intently before he spoke.

_Master…I'm sorry I didn't come back to visit your grave,_ he began_, and I'm sorry I didn't run when you told me to. I know I didn't escape Johnny then, but it's okay now cause I did get away in the end. I hope that you're happy wherever you are right now, and I hope to join you some day, but not now. I have thought of suicide before, but I know that you wouldn't want that. I know you'd want me to keep living and so I have. I've found new friends too and they've helped me so much. I finally feel happy again…_

_Anyway, I just came to say that I love you and I miss you a lot…_

During Lucario's speech, Lucas had caught up to Lucario and was listening from behind a tree. Lucario's speech was quite moving and almost drove Lucas to tears. It reminded him of his late mother and brother Claus. He looked away from Lucario and stared at the ground. He missed his family and he almost broke out crying, until he looked up to see something. Behind Lucario stood a tallish man with a trench coat and cowboy hat.

_Is that…no it can't be!_ Lucas thought as he watched the man lift up a pistol over his head by the barrel as if to strike him over the head with it, Lucario didn't notice. _Johnny!_

"Lucario! Look out!" Lucas called out to his friend, but it was too late. Lucario looked over at Lucas for half a second before the gun struck him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and then hoisted him over his shoulder. Lucas ran out from his hiding spot to confront Johnny but he stopped short. Johnny stared deep into Lucas' eyes with a terrifying glare. Lucas wasn't sure what to do, his legs refused to move and he trembled uncontrollably. Johnny just gave a little smirk and he ran off into the woods with Lucario. After he was gone, Lucas dropped to his hands and knees and slammed his fist into the ground.

"Why? Why didn't I do anything?" Lucas cried.

Oh noes =O! Johnny's back?

Luxray-Lux luxray…

Yeah, of course I knew it was coming. I wrote the story after all =w=

Lucario-Why are you so mean to me TT

…R & R people; I have to go comfort Lucario.


	7. The Past Repeats

**Here we go! Time for some of the good stuffs -w-. The story finally gets a bit more interesting now, yes!**

**Lucario-Interesting for you, sucky for me…**

**Whatever…**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 7: The Past Repeats

Slowly Lucario's eyes opened but still he couldn't see anything. The air was cold as well as the cement floor that he lay on. There was something around his neck; it felt like a metal collar. He tried to stand up but he was too weak so he collapsed back down on the hard cement floor. He heard the squeaking of a rusted metal door and light poured into the room. He could only make out the silhouette of a man standing in the doorway, but he couldn't tell whom.

"Well, well, well, lookie what I found," the man said in a sinister tone ", My, now doesn't this seem familiar. I do recall going through this scene once before, am I right Lucario?"

Lucario managed to get into a kneeling position, propping himself up with his right arm. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and he was now able to make out the man's features. Tallish, thin face with a goatee, trench coat, cowboy hat; there was no doubt in his mind who it was.

_Johnny?_

"Ah, so you do recall! Excellent!" Johnny replied, with a wicked grin on his face ", Then again, this shouldn't be much of a surprise."

_You're right…considering what you did to me!_ Lucario jumped up and went straight for Johnny's throat. Only inches away, he dropped to the ground as he felt an electric shock run from his ankle, all the way up his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Johnny chuckled, pointing to Lucario's ankle. Lucario looked down to see a strange metal device around his ankle ", If you even dare to oppose me then you'll get a nice electric shock like the one you just experienced."

_Good, you might as well kill me now…I don't really even care!_

"I can't do that, I need you alive."

_Why…why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ Lucario asked him, on the verge of tears but still keeping his composure.

"You made a mockery of me in front of my family with that little escape you made!" Jonny replied, his tone changing from being sinister to downright angry ", I'm getting my revenge you, and I want you to live long enough to suffer!"

_That still doesn't answer my question!_ Lucario growled_, What did you want with me before and what do you want with me now, other than revenge!?_

"That's none of you business!" Johnny snapped ", I have my reasons and you will find out when you're needed!"

Johnny and Lucario stared at each other for another thirty seconds; neither of each other's eyes leaving the other's.

"I need you to work soon, I'm coming to get you in a few hours," Johnny finally spoke, having calmed down. He turned and headed for the door.

_Where the hell do you think you're going!? I'm not done with you yet! I want to know what I'm for now!_ Lucario continued to shout, even after Johnny slammed the door leaving the room in complete darkness again. Lucario's anger left him after a few minutes and was replaced with fear. He knew he was strong enough to kill Johnny, but Johnny had many ways of controlling him. The anklet would shock him and most likely stop him in his tracks, he had a pistol, which could be used to threaten and he could threaten his friends. Lucario was most afraid of that last fact. He didn't know if Johnny knew about his new friends or not but he didn't want to risk it.

He walked to the back wall and sat down, hugging his legs in close to his body, and he cried quietly. He couldn't believe that he was back in this situation again. He figured he was finally at peace, but there was no escaping Johnny it seemed. He looked around the musty basement for any signs of other poke'mon. No such luck this time, Johnny must've figured that he would've made friends and escaped again somehow. Johnny may have been sick and twisted, but he was also quite intelligent. It didn't matter anymore, all he could do was sit and wait for the torture that Johnny was likely to bring.

"Lucario!" Red called, nervously wandering the halls of the SSBHQ. There was no sign of the aura poke'mon anywhere and it worried him greatly. He wasn't the only one searching for him either. Fox and Ness also searched hard for him, but none could locate him. The three friends met up in the main hallway to see if any of them could find Lucario.

"You guys have any luck?" Fox asked Red and Ness. Both shook their heads in reply.

"No sign of him anywhere, I hope he's okay," Ness scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah, he's seemed fine lately so I don't see why he'd just disappear like this," Red threw in.

Meanwhile, Lucas tore out of the viewing room where he came back from after witnessing Lucario's kidnapping. He dashed down the main hallway and nearly ran into Red as he skid to a stop in front of the group, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Fox asked.

"It's…it's Lucario…he's been…kidnapped!" Lucas gasped.

A shocked expression crossed all of the three friend's faces.

"What do you mean kidnapped?" Ness asked in a panic ", By who?"

"Hold on, I'll tell you what happened," Lucas caught his breath and composed himself ", Earlier today, Lucario left to go to his hometown so he could see his master's grave. I wanted to go but he wouldn't let me, so I secretly followed him anyway cause I was nervous and all. So I watched him as he talked and stuff, and I only looked down for a second and there he was! It was Johnny, just like from Lucario's story! I tried to warn him but it was too late and Johnny hit him on the head and carried him off!"

"Wait hold on! Are you sure it was that Johnny guy?" Fox asked, hoping to clarify.

"Yes! He looked exactly like what Lucario described!" Lucas replied, pausing for a moment "…and I just stood there. I did nothing to stop him! It's all my fault!" Lucas lost it and started to cry ", I could've saved him, b-but I just stood there and watched him w-walk off!" Fox kneeled down and placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder, comfortingly.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You're what, twelve? Thirteen? You shouldn't be expected to do so much under that kind of pressure."

"But…but I've saved people and I've…"

"It doesn't matter, Johnny sounds pretty intimidating to me. It wasn't your fault okay? Besides, crying about it isn't going to help Lucario."

Lucas thought about this for a moment. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be sitting here crying about it, I need to do something!_ Lucas wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Fox.

"You're right, I need to stop being such a baby and do something about this! Do you think you guys can help me save him?"

"Of course," Red answered ", he's our friend too you know. Let's go bust Lucario out!"

All four friends agreed and they were about to leave for the viewing room to warp to Jubilife, when another voice behind them spoke.

"Take me with you," Snake said. The four turned around and gave Snake an odd look.

"But, you aren't friends with Lucario are you?" Ness asked ", Why would you care to help him?"

"You're right, I'm not friends with him," Snake replied ", but he's tried so hard to be friends with me, I kinda feel bad for the guy. Plus, Lucario said that freakshow Johnny lived in a big house right? You could use my skills to get inside and free him. Sneaking is hardly your expertise anyway."

They thought about this for a moment before responding.

"Good point," Fox finally said ", You can come too."

"Alright then, let's go."

**Oh man! They gonna free Lucario :O! But how?**

**Luxray-Luxray lux?**

**I'm not telling you how! What's the point in that?**

**Luxray-Lux…**

**Anyway, R & R please :P**


	8. Lost Child

Wow

**Wow! I'm posting up a storm lately :D**

**Luxray-Luxray lux! :3**

**Lucario-Woohoo…**

**Luxray-…**

**Lucario-What?**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 8: Lost Child

It had been a few hours since Johnny left Lucario alone in the dark cellar, and he was finally ready to force the aura poke'mon to work. He lead Lucario into a large hallway, reminiscent of when Johnny first set him to work. This hallway was much larger though, and could take much longer to clean. Cleaning it, however, was exactly what Johnny had in mind as he threw Lucario a bucket and a scrub brush.

"Get scrubbing," was all Johnny said.

Lucario happened to notice a group of poke'mon also scrubbing at the other end of the hall. He couldn't help but ask.

_Why am I down here when those poke'mon are working over there?_

"I don't want you making friends to help you escape this time," Johnny replied ", How stupid do you think I am?"

Lucario refrained from answering that question, as his response most likely would have lead to a beating of some kind. He was trying his best to stay on Johnny's good side for that reason. Johnny turned and walked away without another word. Lucario began to scrub in the middle of the hallway floor. It was likely to take all day long considering the size. It was a massive corridor with tile flooring and stone walls with some marble columns. Johnny was a rich man before, but it was clear that his wealth had grown considerably since he last worked for him.

A full half-hour passed and he barely cleaned much of his portion of the hall. He looked up to see where the other poke'mon were. They were finishing faster which was to be expected, but upon further inspection they were actually quite young. One of the group in particular caught his eye. There was a young Riolu working diligently, but how hard he worked wasn't what made him stand out. This Riolu's fur color was a much paler blue than his own, which he found a bit different. Then he remembered his telepathic abilities. _Why not try and talk to him,_ Lucario thought to himself. He concentrated on the young poke'mon and attempted to communicate.

_Hello,_ he started. The Riolu quickly looked around for the source of the voice and noticed that no one around him was reacting. He looked to the other end of the hall and saw Lucario looking at him. Riolu stared back at him for a moment.

_Sorry to scare you,_ Lucario apologized_, You can hear me right?_ The Riolu hesitated to say anything.

_Y-yeah…_ came the nervous reply. Lucario was a bit surprised; the Riolu was speaking English like himself.

_You can speak English too?_ Lucario asked, interested in how he learned it. Of course he wasn't sure where he learned it himself but he knew it nonetheless.

_Mmhmm,_ the Riolu nodded. There was a short pause before Riolu spoke again_, Who are you?_

_You can just call me Lucario. Should I just call you Riolu, or is there another name you go by?_

_Riolu's okay I guess…I don't really have any other name._

_I see…_

_How did you end up here?_

Lucario thought for a moment about how to answer Riolu's question. He wasn't sure how to sum it all up without going into detail.

_Well…this is the second time he's captured me. I was captured another time after he…my master was…_

_Did that mean guy…kill him?_

Lucario bit his lip and held back his tears. _Y-yes…he shot him…I still don't know why he wants me that badly…_ There was a short pause before Lucario became curious as well_, How did you get here?_

_Well it was a pretty average day…my mom told me to wait for a moment while she went to go do…something. I'm not sure what, but then that guy, Johnny I think, grabbed me and ran off. I was so scared and…_

Riolu stopped and Lucario could see, even from how far away they were from each other that he had started to cry. He stopped what he was doing and tears started to fall from his eyes and form small puddles down by his paws. Lucario felt badly about bringing up the subject.

_You miss her don't' you? _Lucario asked.

_Y-yeah…_ Riolu sniffled.

_Sorry for bringing that up._

_It's okay, you didn't know about it…_

Lucario thought for a moment. He hated to see such a young poke'mon separated from his own mother to work for Johnny. His master was taken from him already and he wanted this Riolu to have a second chance, to see his mother again. He knew what he had to do.

_Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. One way or another, I will make sure you see her again._

_Huh?_ Riolu seemed quite surprised_, But why would you want to help me? I just met you a few minutes ago._

_I can't just let something like this happen, my chance was taken from me and I can't watch that happen to anyone else._

Tears fell from Riolu's ruby eyes once again, but they were tears of joy this time. He couldn't believe how kind this Lucario was being to him.

_Th-thankyou…_

Just then, Riolu felt a sharp pain in his side as he was kicked a few feet. It was Johnny's son Nathan, Lucario recognized him from before. He was still just as much of a punk as before.

"Hey! Stop your whimpering and get back to work!" he snapped, laughing at his pain as he kicked the young Riolu again.

_Stop that!_ Lucario had stood up and shouted at Nathan, which surprised even himself_, You don't need to keep kicking him like that, I think he gets the idea!_

Nathan just looked at him for a second then continued on with his tormenting. Lucario felt his blood boil. He barely knew this Riolu, but he couldn't stand to see Nate be so cruel him. He was only child, a lost child who missed his mother. He didn't deserve this, and Lucario couldn't stand it any longer. He dashed towards Nate and tackled him to the ground. He glared down at Johnny's teenage spawn with hatred in his eyes.

_I said stop that!_

Just then, Johnny happened to be rounding the corner to check on their progress. He shoved Lucario off his son's back and shocked him. Lucario cried out in pain as the jolt of electricity surged through his body and left him feeling numb all over. Johnny pulled out his old leather whip.

"Remember this Lucario?" he asked angrily ", This is the exact whip I used on you before!" Johnny whipped Lucario hard across the back causing Lucario to cry out. It stung and left a long cut down his back. Johnny whipped him four more times, each strike as painful as the last.

"That's what you get! Don't you _ever_ touch my son again, understand?" Johnny barked, then turned to Nate who had been laughing at Lucario the whole time ", C'mon Nate, let him think about what he's done."

Nate shot Lucario a nasty glare before they rounded the corner. Riolu wandered up to Lucario and made sure he was all right.

_Can you stand? _he asked, still whimpering a bit from the pain of Nate's kicks.

_I'm okay, don't worry about me,_ Lucario reassured the child_, As long as you're okay, how badly did he hurt you?_

_It bruised me a bit but I'll be okay, but that Johnny guy just shocked you and whipped you! Didn't it hurt?_

_…Yes, but I've felt worse. I think we should get back to work._ Lucario slowly pushed himself back up on his feet and limped over to his spot again to continue his work. The two poke'mon worked in silence for another five minutes or so. Lucario had difficulties scrubbing, as he was weakened from that whipping, but he still worked as hard as he could. Riolu watched him as he worked as well. He was impressed and inspired by the aura poke'mon. Lucario was so strong and could endure all that pain. If he received a beating like that, he probably would've just collapsed and passed out. Not to mention Lucario was brave, he ran in to protect him even if it meant getting hurt himself.

_Lucario?_ Riolu called his name.

_Yes?_

_Do you think I'll grow up to be as strong and brave as you are?_

_It took a lot to make me who I am today, but with enough hard work and training though, you could be as strong as I one day._

Riolu smiled and nodded. _Thankyou._

Shweet! I love this chapter :D

**Lucario-I actually liked it too.**

**gasp**

**Luxray-gasp**

**Lucario-What?**

**You actually liked a chapter! That means everyone must R&R or this will all have been in vain!**

**Lucario-Uh…okay then…**


	9. Searching

Wasabi everyone :P Wasabi everyone :P

**Lucario-What's a wasabi?**

**Nevermind. I can't believe I'm typing up another chapter already, I'm doing so good lately. Yay :D**

**Luxray-Ray! owo**

**Lucario-Yay…**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 9: Searching

"Dammit!" Snake cursed. Fox, Red, Lucas, Ness and he stood in front of a large house just outside the bustling city of Jubilife. Snake was getting impatient and quite annoyed with this new development.

"Well this sure poses a problem," Fox bluntly stated.

"Damn right it does!" Snake snapped ", We come all the way out here, took a few hours to find this f…ing place, and here we find this!" He pointed at a large for sale sign that now had a large "SOLD" written over it. Quickly he grew sick of looking at it so he kicked it over.

"You're overreacting Snake," Red butted in ", We just got to look elsewhere. It's not the end of the world."

"Well, it took us hours to find this place and f…ing Johnny doesn't even live here anymore. Now we have to go back and figure out where the hell the guy lives now." Snake crossed his arms and leaned up against a tree.

"He's right about that," Ness agreed with Snake ", How are we going to find where he lives now? He obviously isn't _here_ anymore."

The group all sat and thought about it. Where in the hell could a guy like Johnny have gone? It was quite puzzling. Even after ten minutes of straight thinking, none of them could come up with an idea. A few of them gave up thinking and enjoyed the scenery around them, Lucas being one of them. He zoned out and just stared at the surrounding land. It was sunny and beautiful out. There were rolling green hills behind the house and flowers scattered about. Some bird-like poke'mon called starley perched themselves up in a nearby tree. This world was quite a nice place, or at least this particular spot. Still, Lucas wondered about other worlds like where Fox and Snake came from. What was that like? Other worlds…suddenly an idea hit him.

"I got it!" Lucas shouted out scaring the living hell out of the rest of his friends.

"Holy crap Lucas don't do that!" Fox shouted back in a shaky voice from being surprised ", I nearly jumped out of my fur!"

"Sorry, but I think I know where we can find Johnny…for the most part," Lucas continued.

"Alright then, out with it," Snake urged him on.

"What if Johnny isn't in this world?" Lucas suggested. Puzzled looks were all he got as a response. Lucas sighed and continued ", Well think about it for a second, how would he have known that Lucario was going to be at the graveyard here?"

"Maybe it was coincidence," Red suggested ", Maybe he was going to visit a grave."

"But that can't be right, he was carrying a gun first of all and he was calm and casual. If you were there, you could just tell that it was planned. What if he was in the Smash World and he was spying on us to see if he could catch Lucario going somewhere alone? So maybe he moved to the Smash World."

The other smasher's thought about if for a moment. Some parts seemed logical, but some seemed a bit…weird. They all looked at each other for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Fox turned to Lucas.

"That's not a bad idea Lucas," Fox complimented ", It's not the most solid idea, but it is possible."

"Besides, we don't have anything else to go on," Snake threw in.

"Alright…now how do we find out where he lives there if he does?" Lucas realized the error in his plan. All the enthusiasm from before left Lucas, Snake and Red at this realization. Fox and Ness however just grinned a bit.

"What? You hiding something?" Snake asked.

"You guys give up too easily. You forgot about Master Hand," Ness replied.

"Yeah, he keeps a list of all the residents of the Smash World," Fox continued ", All we need to do is ask him to look for Johnny and hopefully we can pinpoint his new house…that is if he lives in the Smash World."

"Really? Whew. For a moment there I was thinking we were back to square one," Red sighed.

"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Lucas asked impatiently ", Let's go!"

Master Hand blissfully floated around his office. It had to be quite large to accommodate his large size, being a giant floating hand after all. Though he was organizing papers and such, he was in a surprisingly good mood after a really good brawl that happened only minutes ago. It was sure to bring the ratings up and there would be plenty of money coming in. It seemed that nothing could possibly go wrong today, then five smashers burst into the room frantically.

"Master Hand we need you to find a guy named Johnny for us now!" Lucas shouted.

"Whoa whoa slow down! Repeat that?" Master Hand asked the psychic boy.

"Let me rephrase that," Fox sighed ", Could you please help us find a certain resident here in the Smash World. It's really important."

"Hmm…" Master Hand thought about it for a moment ", I could allow that, but that breaks the privacy policy. I don't believe I can let you look at that list for an address, it goes against the rules."

"But you made the rules!" Ness threw in ", Can't you bend them?"

"I could…but it just doesn't seem right to me. It would have to be a _truly_ important reason for me to do so."

"Let's just say that your prized aura wielding smasher, Lucario, has been kidnapped," Snake explained ", is that 'truly important' enough for you?"

"What!? Hell yeah that is!" If there was one thing that Master Hand hated the most, it was when one of his fighters went missing. Even if it was one of the less popular smashers like Jigglypuff he went ballistic. "Bring that list up, we need to find this guy this instant!"

Master Hand took them all into the viewing room where PORTAL's main monitor resided. Master Hand summoned a special keyboard to fit his massive…well, to fit him.

"What did you say his name was again?" he asked.

"Johnny um…Miller I think it was," Fox answered.

Master Hand typed in Jonathon Miller into the search bar and a list of Jonathon Millers appeared.

"You're quite lucky that there aren't actually a whole lot of Johnny Millers in the Smash World. There are 56 of them and only 22 go by the nickname Johnny."

"Alright, we're looking for a fairly rich middle-aged man with a wife of about the same age and a teenage son," Fox explained. Master Hand complied and typed in those factors. PORTAL narrowed down the selection to one possibility.

"That's our man," Snake pointed out ", Now see if you can pinpoint his location."

Master Hand pushed a key and a map was pulled up on the screen and a little red blip showed on the map. A bubble with an arrow pointing to the blip showed his house and contained address information. The house was quite large and extravagant.

"I believe we caught the kidnapper," Red gave a thumbs up to Master Hand ", Thanks for the help! Can you come with us to help us rescue Lucario?"

"Unfortunately I can't go," Master Hand replied in a disappointed tone ", I have so much work to do and I couldn't possibly put it in the hands of any single person other than myself."

"Alright, in that case let's go right now!" Lucas started to take off for the door anxiously, until Snake grabbed his arm.

"No, not yet."

"What! Why?"

"You can't just run into a place without knowing what you're up against. I need to take some recon first so we know where and how we can bust in and get Lucario out of there."

"It's getting late though," Fox yawned ", Maybe we should do that tomorrow."

All the smashers nodded in agreement except Lucas.

"But what about Lucario!" he tried to convince them.

"Don't worry so much about him Lucas," Red calmed him ", He's a tough poke'mon, I'm sure he can take care of himself for tonight."

"But…but…okay…" Lucas reluctantly agreed. All five of them said goodnight to each other and headed straight for their dorms.

None of the five friends could sleep well that night. Snake was the only one that went straight to sleep; he wasn't one to dwell on things. Lucas however, had the hardest time falling asleep. He was really close to Lucario and didn't want anything to happen to him. He could only imagine what he was going through at the moment. What if Johnny was beating him? What if he was in pain? What if he made a friend there and Johnny killed him or her? So many questions ran through his head as he lay there in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He rolled over to look at the clock, which read 1:37 AM. He knew he needed sleep but he just couldn't. He sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Lucario," he spoke under his breath ", Please be okay…"

Shortly after, he nodded off to sleep.

Okay, that was kind of a boring chapter maybe sorta kinda. I guess I wasn't too fond of it but I don't know what you guys think XD

**Lucario-…**

**Oh, sorry to any Jigglypuff fans for referring to her as a less popular smasher. She just isn't to me, I hate her so deal XP**

**Lucario-…**

**Lucario, you're emo.**

**Lucario-What? No I'm not!**

**Okay then…R&R peoples :D**


	10. Lucario's Rage

Yes

**Yes! This chapter's gonna be a good one X3!**

**Lucario-Really now? That means it's gonna suck…**

**To you, if it's good then it sucks.**

**Lucario-That's because all the "good" chapters involve me getting beaten T.T**

Luxray-Lux…

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 10: Lucario's Rage

Lucario spent that night lying on the cold cement floor of Johnny's basement, chained up of course. It was freezing down there and all night he had to stay huddled up in a corner, shivering. He thought of his friends back at the SSBHQ. Lucas, Red, Fox, Ness…how were they feeling right now? Did they miss him? Were they going to save him? He knew at the very least, Lucas would try. Lucas was really attached to him. Lucas looked up to him nearly as much as he looked up to Ness. His started to think about his master as well. He missed him, and the more he thought about him the more he wished he could be with him again. He wished that he could see his smile again, he wished they could sit out on his back porch again and look up at the stars like they used to. He felt tears streak down his face. He remembered what Wolf told him, but he didn't care at this point.

_Master…why did you have to go?_

It was morning and Johnny had Lucario working from the moment he woke up. Johnny nearly dragged him upstairs to wash their dishes from the night before and from breakfast, which was quite a lot. There was a massive pile of dirty dishes that nearly overflowed out of the sink. Lucario sighed and got to work. He wanted to avoid a beating so he didn't try and talk back or complain. As he worked, he remembered the little Riolu from yesterday. He wondered how he was at the moment; he was worried for his safety. He knew how cruel Johnny and his family could be.

He finished the dishes about an hour later and waited for Johnny to give him another ridiculous chore to do. Surprisingly, Johnny didn't return so he decided to wander. He knew he shouldn't and he knew that if he couldn't be found that he was going to receive a beating, but he didn't care all that much. He looked about the many rooms of Johnny's home. It was much larger than he thought; he hadn't seen it from outside so he wasn't able to get a true idea of its size. Every time he entered a new room or hallway there seemed to be more doors. He wasn't worried about Johnny or his family finding him because of how large the house was. As he walked the halls, he occasionally saw other poke'mon doing ridiculous jobs much like what he was assigned to do.

_If he wants jobs like this done then why doesn't he just hire maids?_ he thought as he passed them.

He decided it was probably best to head back to the kitchen, he didn't want to piss off Johnny any more than he probably already was. As he entered the main hall and started to walk back, he noticed Riolu lying on the floor in pain. He ran over to Riolu and kneeled down next to him.

_Riolu! Are you all right? _Lucario asked in a panic. Riolu was bruised badly in many places, had a black eye and had cuts on his back that were most likely from being whipped. He decided not to touch him in fear of causing more harm than good. Riolu coughed a bit before speaking.

_It…it hurts…_ he whimpered, as tears streaked down his face. Lucario felt so terribly for him, he was so young to get beaten so badly.

_I'm so sorry this happened,_ Lucario was on the verge of crying himself as Riolu did.

_Don't…don't be sorry,_ Riolu moaned_, it's not…it's not your fault. I broke something; I'm just so c-clumsy I guess._

_Still, it was an accident and you shouldn't have been beaten so badly._

Riolu felt his back with his paw, wincing as he touched it. He looked at his own paw and saw the crimson blood from the cuts. He looked even more frightened at the sight of his own blood.

_I'm b-bleeding aren't I? _he asked in a shaky voice_, How bad is it?_

_It's not too bad,_ Lucario fibbed a bit, so not to scare the young poke'mon_, Maybe we can find some bandages or—_

_Look out!_ Riolu cut off Lucario to warn him, but it was too late. Lucario was whacked in the side of the head with a wooden baseball bat. He was knocked to the side and landed on the ground in a heap.

"First you wander off and then I find you conversing with another poke'mon," Johnny snapped ", You're really pushing your luck!" Lucario slowly staggered to his feet.

_I was only seeing if he was all right, _Lucario growled_, You beat him pretty damn badly and for what, a meaningless accident? Was it even worth such a beating?_

"I don't really care, he broke wife's favorite vase," Johnny replied.

_But he's so young! He's only a child, a child who misses his mother. Have you no sympathy!?_

"I couldn't care less! One day he's going to evolve into a strong Lucario and then he'll be worth quite a bit of money. I'll sell him and make a profit once that day comes."

_You're sick, selling poke'mon for your filthy human money! You already have me, why don't you just sell me away huh?_

"I can't do that with you," Johnny sneered ", You serve another purpose."

_What the hell do you mean by that!? What do you need me for!?_

"How many damn times do I have to tell you? It's none of your business!"

Lucario remained silent for a moment as he looked down at the floor. He couldn't take it anymore. Johnny still refused to tell him what his use was to him. His paws tightened into fists, clenched his teeth and tensed up all over. He felt like he was ready to explode.

_Why the f… won't you tell me!? I'm so f…ing sick and tired of this!_ Lucario roared as he finally lashed out at Johnny. Lucario's attack caught Johnny off guard as he was tackled to the ground. Johnny would've went to electrocute him had Lucario not been on top of him. The two wrestled around on the floor as Lucario punched, kicked and bit Johnny who was trying his best to defend against the aura poke'mon's powerful blows. Lucario picked up Johnny by the front of his shirt, slammed him onto the floor and stomped his foot right into his gut. The wind was knocked right out of Johnny and Lucario continued to kick him while he was down.

_How do you like it, huh!? How do you f…ing like it!_

Unfortunately Lucario made one mistake. He wasn't on top of him anymore so Johnny managed to pull out the remote for Lucario's electric anklet and pressed the button. Lucario dropped to the ground as the electric shock surged through his body. Johnny held it for a good five seconds before releasing the button. He stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You…how _dare_ you attack me you worthless pile of sh..!" Johnny kicked him several times ", You're going to regret that!" Johnny glanced over at Riolu who was still lying on the floor with a look of fear on his face. "You're little Riolu friend is going to see just what happens when you try to fight back!"

_No…please spare him this I beg you…_Lucario pleaded_, He's just a child, he doesn't need to see anymore…_

"Do you really think I give a damn!?"

Lucario turned to Riolu. _I'm…I'm so sorry you have to see this…_

Johnny pulled out a whip and started to whip Lucario's back hard causing him to cry out.

"To go along with this, there will be no food or water for three days!" Johnny added in as he continued to whip. He pulled out his gun and shot Lucario's tail. Lucario screamed in pain as he grabbed hold of his tail. Johnny walked away for a moment only to return with a hot pan that was being used to cook with only moments ago. He pressed it against Lucario's back where the cuts from the whip were, burning him. Riolu sobbed loudly as he watched his friend scream as the pan left a nasty burn mark. Johnny whacked Lucario on the side of the head with the pan knocking Lucario to the side. Johnny crammed his foot right into Lucario's gut and pressed down, holding it there, Lucario hardly able to breath.

"This will be a lesson to you _never_ to lash out again! Understood!?" Johnny removed his foot and walked away, leaving Lucario gasping for breath both from being stepped on and from the pain. Riolu was continued to sob more quietly. Lucario do or say anything for another five minutes.

_L-Lucario? _Riolu finally stopped crying to call out to his friend in a shaky voice_, Are…are you okay?_ Lucario didn't respond. _Lucario? P-please say something._

_Riolu…_Lucario finally replied in a half-whisper_, I'm…I'm so sorry…_

**Whoa! Intense this is getting o.o;**

**Lucario-I hate you…**

**Luxray-Luxray luxray… (Read and review…)**


	11. Trespassers

Wow, so much for my streak eh

**Wow, so much for my streak eh? XD Sorry it took so long…**

**Luxray-Luxray lux XD**

**You guys should like this chapter though so it don't matter -w-**

**Lucario-I **_**hope**_** that's a good thing…**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 11: Trespassers

It was midnight at Johnny's house and all the hallways were cold, dark and silent. Lucario had been lying there for the rest of the day with Riolu because Johnny figured it wouldn't matter. He was right too. Lucario had no strength after that beating on top of the fact that he hadn't eaten all day. Johnny figured that they wouldn't be able to talk to each other either, but that he was wrong about.

_L-Lucario? _Riolu spoke finally. It was the first word either of them had said since after Johnny's beating,_ I'm cold…_

_I'm sorry,_ Lucario replied_, I wish I could find some way to help, but I just can't move…_

_It's okay, you don't have too. I know you're in pain…_

The two remained silent for another few minutes. Lucario shivered but he didn't want to move. He still had hardly any strength left and he was in considerable pain. The burn on his back and the bullet wound in his tail throbbed, it was almost unbearable. He thought about death. It seemed welcome to him at this point; it seemed as if he would die here soon anyway. Then his thoughts turned to his master. There was no way he could let him down. He also thought about his friends from SSB. He couldn't let them down either. He had to try his hardest to live. Then Riolu spoke again.

_Lucario, am I going to die?_ He asked in a shaky voice. It was obvious that he was scared.

_Don't think like that,_ Lucario replied in a panicky tone_, If you start to then you actually might. You need to live; you need to be strong._

_But I don't know if I can live much more…_

_Please…_ tears filled Lucario's eyes, he hated hearing a child as young as Riolu say such things_, you can do it. Don't give up; think of your mother._

Riolu paused at that last statement. Lucario was right, he didn't want his mother to be sad and he also wanted to see his mother again.

_Mom…_ Riolu started to cry, but he quickly wiped away the tears_, Alright, I can do it, for my Mom!_

_That's more like it,_ Lucario smiled.

……….

The guestroom was pitch black and empty. It was dead silent, until the air duct grate was removed from the inside. A dark figure dropped out and onto the floor below. The figure examined its surroundings. There was a single bed, a dresser, closet and a nightstand with a lamp that was turned off. The figure realized no one else was around so he pulled out a small round device from his pocket and pressed a button on it.

"This is Snake," Snake whispered into the communicator that Fox provided ", I'm in, and no one else is around."

"This is Fox, I'm in too," came a reply, followed by another reply from Lucas confirming the same thing.

"Excellent, now remember silence is the key," Snake explained ", _Don't make a sound._" He made sure he was perfectly clear, and after Fox and Lucas replied he shut off his walkie-talkie and snuck over to the door. He peeked his head out the door silently and looked up and down the corridor. It was quite large, signifying how rich Johnny and his family was. He examined every nook and cranny of the hallway and saw no cameras around so he quickly and quietly snuck down the hall.

He was able to locate the hall where Lucario lay quite quickly, but it caught him a bit off guard. He figured Lucario would be in the basement or in a locked room, but he was left lying in the middle of a hallway. Snake also examined that he was badly beaten and figured that was the reason he hadn't moved. He also noticed a similar, younger looking poke'mon lying nearby. Both were fast asleep so he hid behind a nearby pillar and pulled out his communicator.

……….

A black car was parked just outside of Johnny's enormous abode. Red sat in the open door of the car while Ness paced around nervously.

"What's taking them so long?" Ness asked ", Weren't they going to call us when they got in?"

"Calm down Ness," Red sighed ", They'll call us when they need to."

Just at that moment a quite ring came from the communicator that sat at Red's side. He quickly picked it up and pressed the button.

"Hello? Is that you guys?"

"Yeah, this is Snake, we're all in," Snake's voice came over the speaker.

"Whew!" Ness breathed ", I was getting worried that you guys didn't make it."

"Don't worry so much then, now listen. I found Lucario, but I have to make sure the others know so I suggest you get ready alright?"

……….

Snake slunk over to the sleeping poke'mon. He placed his hand on Lucario's shoulder and shook him lightly, hoping to wake him without much noise.

"Hey sleeping beauty, get up," Snake spoke into his ear, just above a whisper. Lucario stirred a bit, rolled over and opened his eyes to look at Snake.

_S-Snake?_

"Yeah, it's Snake. We came to get you, now just sit tight for a second while I tell the others to get out of here quietly.

_Alright…_

Snake pulled out his communicator once again to call Fox and Lucas.

……….

Meanwhile, Fox also lurked around in the shadows of another hall. He had just come from the kitchen, which was probably a more dangerous place to have entered. Fox had little experience in sneaking and was having a hard time not running in with his blaster ready to shoot anything that moved. Being a fox though, it came pretty naturally otherwise. There were so many halls and rooms; he wasn't sure where to look first.

He came to another large corridor and was about to give up when he got a call on his communicator. He picked it up and pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"It's Snake, I found Lucario," Snake stated through the communicator ", Get out of here and head back to the car, and try not to make any noise."

"Got it," Fox replied ", but what about Lucas?"

"I'm calling him next."

……….

Lucas slunk around the hallways. Being small was an advantage to be sure, but he had no prior experience with sneaking. This made him nervous but he took Snake's advice and made sure to examine every detail of the room carefully. When he first entered the house he was lucky enough to start in the laundry room rather than an obvious spot for him to break in, but that didn't keep him comfortable.

After a while, he wasn't sure where he even was anymore. Then he got a call on his communicator.

"H-hello?" he shakily spoke into the device quietly.

"Snake here, I found Lucario. Now you need to get out of here and meet by the car. Got it?"

"Um, okay."

"Don't make a sound, alright?"

"You got it."

……….

Snake helped Lucario get to his feet as best as he could, but he needed support. He put his arm around Lucario's shoulder and let Lucario do the same. It was difficult because Lucario was far shorter than he was but he didn't care as long as he could get him out of there. Then Lucario stopped him.

_Hold on…_

"What? We need to go now."

_Please, can you get Riolu too?_

"Wait, who?" Snake gave Lucario an odd look. Lucario pointed his free paw back at the still sleeping poke'mon. "Him? Why?" Snake asked.

_I can't leave him behind,_ Lucario weakly replied.

"But we don't have time and I don't think I can carry him too."

_Can't you try?_

Snake thought about it for a moment. He came for Lucario, not some random poke'mon. Then again, Lucario may have made friends with this little one. Plus he hated to see one so young get treated this way too. So he reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, just hold on a—"

Suddenly he was cut off by a loud ring and the lights coming on.

"Ah sh..! What the hell happened?" Snake cursed.

Ah feck, it's over XD

**Lucario-Oh come on! Couldn't you have at least saved me this time?**

**Nupe, had to have a cliffhanger in there for everyone.**

**Luxray-Luxray lux luxray…**

**What!? I am not lazy!…okay maybe I am, but still! Cliffhangers are always gewd -w-**

**Luxray-Lux…**

**Lucario-R&R**


	12. Escape

Well, finally I manage to type up another chapter, I've been so lazy with it I swear --;

**Well, finally I manage to type up another chapter, I've been so lazy with it I swear --;**

**Lucario-Tell me about it…**

**But basically have what the remaining chapters are going to be worked out in my head and I'm hoping to have some good cliffhangers just to piss you all off XD**

**Lucario-Jerk…**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 12: Escape

Lucas lay face down on the cold tile floor, alarms buzzing around him and lights flickering on. He quickly jumped to his feet, completely scared out of his mind. Looking back at where he tripped he saw a small wire, a trip wire. His mind started racing, where were the others? Was Lucario okay? How am I going to get out of here?

All he could do was run. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and didn't look back. He had no idea where he was going so he just kept running.

_Lucario…guys, _he thought_, I'm sorry!_

……….

Fox looked all around him. He wasn't sure who tripped the alarm but what he did know was that they were in big trouble now. He turned and ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Quickly he skidded around a corner only to come face to face with a sixteen-year old punk teenager. He skidded to a stop a few feet from him and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"So," Fox started ", You must be…Nate right?"

"You got it," Nate confirmed ", and you're a trespasser. My Dad ain't too fond of trespassers."

"I can tell, seeing as how well your security system works," Fox cleaned his ear out with his pinky signifying the noise coming from the alarms.

"That means get out."

Now Fox decided it was time to get serious. He approached Nate and stared him down.

"Not until we get what we came here for," he grinned ", We want Lucario, where is he?"

"Wherever the hell my Dad left him! Now back off!" Nate pushed Fox away from him. Fox brushed himself off a bit and got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way now won't we?"

……….

Snake looked around frantically. He knew the alarms were tripped but it wasn't from him. He would've known if it were himself who set them off. He decided it wasn't worth thinking about at this time, so he picked up Lucario and bolted for the door.

_Wait! Where are you going!? What about Riolu!?_

Snake stopped and turned around to see not only Riolu lying on the floor, but another man in a tan coat and cowboy hat.

"Yes, that's a good question indeed," he sneered ", Where _are_ you going? Rather, where are you going with _him_?"

"So, you must be Johnny," Snake chuckled lightly ", I've heard all about you."

"Have you now? I'm guessing he told you?" Johnny gestured towards Lucario, who hung limp in his arms.

"Yeah, he told me what a sick, twisted, son of a b… you are. Now if you don't mind, I'll just be leaving." Snake turned to leave but halted when Johnny whipped a pistol out of his coat.

"I can't let you do that," he sneered ", That Lucario belongs to me."

Snake turned to face him again.

"What do you want with him?" Snake asked curiously ", What's so important?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. What is it about him that's so important to you?"

"I guess that he's one of the smash brothers, which sort of makes him my friend. I'm not just going to leave him here to die with a freak like you. Now you answer my question. What do you want with him?"

Johnny paused like he did every time Lucario asked him. He stared straight into Snake's eyes, that kind of stare that would make one shudder. But not Snake, he didn't even flinch. He stared right back at Johnny with the same look. Then finally Johnny answered.

"That's none of your business."

Lucario, who had been conscious the entire time, felt his blood boil again. He was starting to fill with rage again and was ready to burst, but he couldn't. He was too weak so all he could manage was to growl and shout at him.

_Will you just f…ing answer the damn question!_ He shouted with what little energy he had_, Why the hell can't we know!?_

"Because! It's none of your business, now shut up!" Johnny pressed the button on the control, which shocked Lucario again. Snake dropped Lucario after feeling the shock out of reaction. He stared down at Lucario and noticed the anklet, then he looked back up at Johnny.

"So, that's how you keep him under control huh?" Snake approached Johnny ", You disgust me."

"I don't suggest you approach me," he readied his pistol.

"Alright then, since we appear to be at a stale mate, why don't we settle this man to man eh?" Snake suggested, grinning ", No weapons, just hand to hand combat, you and me. What do you say?"

Johnny stared at him for a moment, then grinned as well. "All right then," Johnny dropped his pistol and the control for Lucario's anklet, figuring Lucario was too weak to do much anyway ", bring it on."

The two stood there for a moment and faced each other, ready to fight. Nothing happened for at least thirty seconds until Snake threw the first punch. Much to Snake's surprise, Johnny blocked it

"Hm, not bad," Snake smirked, then delivered a kick knocking Johnny back. The fight was on. Johnny retaliated, dashing back and delivering a left hook to the face. Snake countered with a leg sweep and knocked him to the ground with his elbow. He was ready to stomp him, but Johnny rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet.

"You're not bad yourself," Johnny sneered.

The fight continued as Lucario watched on. He longed to get up and fight along side Snake, but he lacked the energy to even stand at the moment. He looked over at Riolu, who was trying to look away.

_What's wrong?_ Lucario asked him privately.

_They need to stop…they shouldn't fight. Fighting's bad…_ Riolu whimpered.

_He's fighting to save us though._

_I don't care! I don't want to see any more! _Riolu was almost crying now. It was clear to Lucario that the young poke'mon didn't care who was fighting who, he just wanted it to stop. Lucario smiled at Riolu comfortingly.

_Don't worry, it'll all be over soon. You won't see any more fighting; you won't feel any more pain…_

Lucario was interrupted by a loud noise. All eyes turned to a nearby door. The door was knocked off its hinges and lying on the floor inside the hall was Nate, who struggled to his feet. Fox stepped in after.

"Just stop," Fox spoke, more in a concerned tone than anything else ", It's not worth it. You aren't going to win at this rate. You should give up or you're going to get seriously injured or even killed."

Nate gave Fox a wild eyes look and turned and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher off the wall. He dashed at Fox and swung, but Fox expertly dodged and grabbed the extinguisher, wrenching it out of his hands and throwing it behind him.

"Hold on, stop!" Johnny jumped in ", What's going on here!? What the f… do you think you're doing to my kid!?"

"Hey! He attacked me okay?" Fox tried to calm down Johnny. He didn't listen unfortunately and grabbed up his pistol, aiming it at Fox.

Snake had to act quickly; he quickly nabbed the control for Lucario's anklet to make sure Johnny couldn't use it then grabbed up Lucario.

"Fox, run!" Snake shouted. Fox instantly reacted, ducking then running to the door. Johnny fired a few rounds, which fortunately missed.

_Stop! Get Riolu!_ Lucario shouted to Snake.

"No time!" was all Snake could say as he bolted for the door.

_No! There's time! Let me go we need to save him! _Lucario struggled in his grip. He looked at Riolu, who stared back, his eyes filled with fear.

_Please don't go!_ Riolu cried out to him.

_Riolu…I'm so sorry! I'll come back for you! I promise!_ Lucario felt himself starting to cry as Snake carried him off.

Snake and Fox ran as fast as they could, ducking and dodging bullets blindly as Johnny fired round after round at them. They just hoped that they would reach the main entrance soon, because if they didn't they could end up dead. They skidded around a corner and fortunately the front door was right there. They had no time to celebrate though, because Johnny was hot on their tail. They burst out the door.

Lucas stared at the front door, hoping they would come out soon, feeling terrible for his mistake. Then Snake and Fox burst out the door with Lucario over Snake's shoulder and relief filled Lucas.

"Guys! Boy am I glad to see—"

"Get the f… in the car!" Snake shouted ", Now!"

Ness grabbed Lucas and threw him in the back seat and Red jumped in the passenger seat. Snake didn't care about driving at the moment so he quickly but carefully threw Lucario into the back seat and jumped in himself. Fox gave him a confused look.

"Don't look at me that way! Just drive!"

Fox jumped in, not even caring anymore, and slammed the door. He turned the key and the engine rumbled.

"Drive dammit!" Snake ordered. Fox floored it and made a U-turn driving out of there as fast as he could. They all could hear gunshots from behind them but none of them cared to look as they drove down the long dirt road that lead up to Johnny's house.

Johnny stopped short on the doorstep and lowered his pistol.

"Dammit all!" he cursed.

**Whew! They made it out!**

**Lucario-What about Riolu huh!?**

**You'll see, read and review please -w-**

**Luxray-Luxray lux!**


	13. Relief?

Wow, I'm finally getting around to this -

**Wow, I'm finally getting around to this -.-;**

**Lucario-It's about freaking time!**

**Luxray-Luxray!**

**Geeze…'kay…sorry…**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 13: Relief?

Everyone remained silent for most of the drive. Johnny hadn't decided to give chase so everyone was able to calm down. The backseat was cramped with Snake, Ness, Lucas and Lucario. None of them cared at this point though. Lucario just stared at the floor. It all happened so fast. He was weak and couldn't do anything about it; he couldn't control the outcome. Now he was safe but he wasn't able to save Riolu. He tried to convince Snake to grab him too but Snake didn't listen to him. Was Riolu going to be okay? Lucario didn't know but he did know this. He needed to go back and get him; he needed to keep his promise.

_Why Snake? _Lucario broke the silence.

"Huh? Why what?" Snake asked the wounded poke'mon, not sure what he was trying to say.

_Why didn't you save him?_ Lucario asked, a hint of anger in his voice_._

"Save who?" Snake asked, getting a bit irritated.

_Who the hell do you think? _Lucario snapped_, Riolu! You could've saved him, but you didn't! You should've saved him instead of me, but you didn't! He's only a child for God's sake! Don't you think he should've been rescued before me?_

"Well _excuse me_ for saving your sorry a..! I could've just let you stay, but _no_, I had to come here and get you out of this mess!" Snake argued ", Would it kill you to be thankful? I had no time to react, no time to grab him or I would've gotten shot! Did you want that? Did you want me to get shot and killed?" Snake paused as if waiting for Lucario's response. The poke'mon remained silent so he continued. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, but it was either you whom we set out on this rescue mission for in the first place, or that little runt none of use even know!"

There was silence once again. Lucario stared down at the floor again, a sad look in his eyes.

_I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't of snapped at you. But we need to go back._

"Why? So we can have that freaking maniac shoot us all up? I don't think so."

_I know you couldn't save him at the time, but we can now! We can still go back before it's too late and—_

"No Lucario! We can't go back—"

_Please Snake! I'm begging you! Take me back there so I can—_

"Would the two of you just SHUT UP!!" Fox finally shouted from the front. The whole car went silent for a moment ", Lucario, you should be happy to be alive and safe right now! We all just risked our lives there to save you so be thankful to even be in this car right now!"

"That's right," Snake agreed.

"And _you_ Snake!" Fox turned to Snake, which caught him off guard ", You need to be less harsh with him! Just look at him! He's got cuts, bruises, burns and even a gunshot wound for crying out loud! He's been through enough tonight!"

The two remained silent for another moment longer. Fox took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before continuing.

"Listen, we're all a bit shaken up right now. I think we just need to get back to SSBHQ and get some sleep. Lucario, we'll talk about rescue in the morning okay?"

Lucario slowly nodded in response.

"Good, now we're almost there so let's all just not talk to each other for the rest of the ride okay?"

……….

Snake paced about the waiting room outside of the SSBHQ's infirmary irritably. The other smashers who knew nothing of the recent events were all informed and waited outside, worried for the safety of their fellow smasher (with the exception of Ganondorf, Wolf, Bowser and Wario). The moment the rescue group had returned with Lucario they rushed him in to get his wounds treated and he had been in there quite awhile now.

"What the hell's taking so long?" Snake asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Red replied ", Just calm down."

"I can't calm down, the freaking Johnny guy needs to pay!" Snake snapped.

"Don't worry Snake," Lucas tried to calm him, being the innocent little kid he was ", We'll find a way to get back at him. That's not important right now though, we got Lucario back and that's what matters."

"I guess you're right…but still…"

The room remained silent as Snake continued to pace. Pit was also in the room, being one of the concerned smashers of course. Also being one of the uninformed smashers, he had to ask.

"Lucario was saying something about going back to rescue someone," he piped up ", Who was he talking about?"

"Riolu," Snake answered the young angel ", He's a young poke'mon…not sure about much else."

"Yeah, I was wondering what Lucario was talking about," Red jumped in ", Riolu is the pre-evolved form of Lucario, to clarify things. Maybe Lucario feels so attached to him because of that fact?"

"Maybe, but the biggest reason is because he made a promise to the little guy that he was going to save him and return him to his mother, whom he was taken from," Snake explained.

"Well…why don't we just call the authorities?" Pit suggested. Snake turned to Pit and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Can't believe I didn't think of that, it's so obvious! Thanks Pit!" He ran over to a nearby phone and picked it up. He was about to dial the number when suddenly someone stopped him.

_No! _someone shouted from behind Snake. Lucario had just barely left the operating room all bandaged up and heard the conversation.

"What! Why?" Snake asked ", This is the perfect chance to get back at him!"

_Just…no. We can't involve the police just yet; I have my reasons…_

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. Like what?"

_First of all Snake, if the police are involved they'll take all the captured poke'mon and send them off somewhere randomly in the wild or to some kind of shelter. I made a promise myself to save Riolu and return him to his mother. If the police rescue him instead, I wouldn't be keeping my promise and he would likely not see his mother for a long time if at all. Besides, I need to face Johnny myself._

"Okay, maybe the first reason makes some sense, but the part about you needing to face Johnny yourself? Give me a break. Does it really matter as long as he leaves you alone?"

_Just trust me Snake…I need to face him when the time comes…_

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other. What was really about one minute seemed like an hour. Finally someone unexpected intervened.

"He's right Snake," a deep voice spoke. Snake turned around to see Meta-Knight standing behind him ", Not only does the child need to be returned to his mother, but if the police simply arrest Johnny then he won't be getting what he truly deserves. Lucario needs to face his one true enemy and defeat him, that way Johnny can learn who is the superior."

Snake sighed. "It's all about honor and justice with you guys…" he put down the phone ", Whatever you say. We'll let Johnny go about his business until you're ready then."

_Good, well I'll be perfectly ready in the morning,_ Lucario turned to walk away.

"Not quite," Meta-Knight stopped him ", You still need time to recover. You may be bandaged up but that doesn't mean you're in any shape to fight yet."

_You're…probably right…but as soon as I can fight at my fullest then I'm going to go back there whether I have to do it myself or not. _With that, Lucario headed off to bed. He nearly fell but Fox ran over to help him keep his balance. Many of the smashers headed off to their dorms too but some of them walked Lucario to his dorm first, including all of the smashers from the rescue group.

The second they made it to his room Fox laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. It felt so good to Lucario to finally be in his own bed again. It was so warm and comfortable; he had almost forgotten what the felt like after those few days of sleeping on a hard concrete floor. They all bid Lucario good night and left the room until Lucario stopped them.

_Snake, _Lucario called causing them all to stop_, thankyou…for caring enough to help me_

Snake finally gave Lucario a sincere smile and replied ", No problem."

_And thank all of you as well…I'm so sorry for putting you all through this._

Well that's this chapter. Not very exciting aside from the tension between Snake and Lucario for a bit there :P

**Lucario-Zzzzzz…**

**Mmkay then…R&R please -w-**


	14. Lucario and Lucaria

Holy feck it's like, another chapter and stuff

**Holy feck it's like, another chapter and stuff! And it's longer too :O!**

**Lucario-Really now? Aren't you a f…ing genius…**

**Thankyou w**

………**.**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 14: Lucario and Lucaria

Morning came and the sun shone brightly through the window next to Lucario's bed. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, rubbing his head. He felt sore all over his body from his wounds but he had to admit, the doctor did a great job. He felt far better than he did last night. The clock on the nightstand read 10:34. Apparently Master Hand had actually let him sleep in for once. Master Hand was usually anal about letting people sleep past 8:30, as he wanted them up and ready to fight. Lucario didn't let it bother him though because he felt refreshed.

He slowly stepped out bed feeling the soft carpet underneath his feet. He was able to stand and walk okay now, though it did hurt a bit. As he made his way to the door and opened it up he was instantly greeted by Lucas who was standing right at the door.

_Oh? Good morning Lucas,_ Lucario greeted his friend_, Did you need something?_

"Good morning. Sorry if I surprised you," Lucas apologized ", I was just wondering if you were up, which you obviously are."

_Ah I see._

"Well anyway, are you hungry?"

Lucario's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. _Heh heh…guess so,_ Lucario chuckled a bit and followed Lucas to the cafeteria.

……….

All of the smashers from the rescue group watched as Lucario gobbled down his eggs and bacon nearly the moment it was placed in front of him. It was so good, not only because he hadn't eaten good food in a few days (let alone this much), but also it was truly remarkable.

_Oh my gosh this is great! Who made this?_ Lucario asked as he started on the toast.

"Fox made it," Lucas laughed because of Lucario's reaction to the food ", You kind of missed the scheduled breakfast so he volunteered to make you some."

_Fox! I didn't know you could cook, let alone this good! This amazing, thankyou!_

"Heh heh, no problem…" Fox blushed a bit ", Maybe I should start cooking more often…"

"Guess when you and that Krystal girl get married and have a kid, you're going to be the one doing all the cooking eh?" Red joked.

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not yet…er…I should say I'm not going to…I mean…" Fox's face turned bright red ", Shutup! I'm not marrying Krystal!"

Lucario laughed a bit with the others, but his thoughts turned back to Riolu again. He had nearly forgotten about him. He silently stared down at the remaining piece of toast and wondered if he was okay.

"Um, Lucario? Are you in there?" Ness waved his hand in front of Lucario's face.

_Oh…sorry, I was just thinking about Riolu…_

The others heard this and went silent realizing this was serious. Lucario was really distressed by the fact that his new friend was still at that madman Johnny's house. He needed to go back and rescue him, but it was clear that he wasn't strong enough quite yet. It still hurt a bit just to walk; he could only imagine what it would be like to put any more serious physical strain on his wounded body.

"Hey, don't worry about it so much," Fox comforted him ", I'm sure he'll be alright. If he really believes that you're going to save him, that should be enough to keep him going right?"

_I…I guess so. But still, I just wish I were strong enough to go back now…_

"We'll go back there as soon as you're strong enough, which judging by how much better condition you're in today shouldn't be long," Snake reassured ", So stop worrying."

_Alright,_ Lucario sighed_, I think I'll try. I think I'm going to take a walk to help me clear my mind._

………

A cool breeze blew through the beautiful field out behind the SSBHQ. Lucario loved coming out here. It was so peaceful and the fresh air was great. The sun shined bright but it wasn't brutally hot out. Birds sang and the leaves of the trees rustled in the breeze. It was refreshing and it really did help Lucario to get his mind off of Riolu a bit.

The peace was suddenly broken when something blew past Lucario nearly knocking him over. Quickly he whipped around and looked up in a tree. There sitting on one of the branches was another lucario much like him. This one was different though. First off it was a female, secondly she had only white and black fur. She also had a distinct scar across her right eye and she wore a red torn scarf and a katana strapped to her back.

_Who are you and what are you doing here?_ Lucario asked the strange poke'mon.

_I'm just here looking for food,_ she answered in perfect human language_,_ which surprised Lucario_, what are you doing here?_

_What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here; I'm one of the smashers. You do know this is the SSBHQ right?_

_Well of course I do! Who wouldn't? I just didn't know they had a lucario as a smasher._

_So if you know this is the SSBHQ then why are you here? You do know you aren't allowed to be on the property unless given permission?_

The female Lucario gave him a curious look.

_So?_

_So, you can't be here,_ Lucario continued_, which means I have to ask you to leave._

_What makes you think you can order me around huh?_ She asked smugly.

_Well for one thing, it's against the law and I technically have authority being a smasher._

_Ooo, I'm so intimidated,_ she taunted_, Well Mr. Big Important Smasher, what are you going to do about it?_ Lucario was starting to get impatient with her. He wasn't sure what to do about this nuisance but he knew she wasn't supposed to be here either.

_Listen, I don't want to, but if you don't leave I'm going to have to remove you by force._

She looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing. She nearly fell off the tree branch she was perched on from laughing. She jumped down and landed in front of Lucario.

_You've got to be kidding me. Just look at you, you're all bandaged up. Kind of a pathetic sight actually._

_Hey! You don't have any idea where these bandages came from so don't tease me because of them! _Lucario snapped at her.

_Well geeze, no need to get testy…_

She began to walk off towards the woods but Lucario grabbed her by the shoulder. She quickly spun around to face him.

_What do you want now?_

_Haven't I already told you? You still need to get off the property!_

_Why can't you understand that I just don't care what you think?_

_Fine, I'll just have to remove you mys—_

The female lucario drew her sword and had it pointed about a quarter of an inch away from his face.

_You won't touch me that's what you'll have to do,_ she replied angrily. Lucario realized that she was serious about not leaving. Suddenly another voice called out from behind Lucario.

"Huh? What the hell's going on here?" Snake asked ", I just came out here for a walk and I find this." The female Lucario looked at him for a few moments then sheathed her katana.

_Nothing, _she replied and started to walk away_, I was just leaving._

_Good riddance…hold on!_

_What now?_

_Just who the hell are you anyway?_

_My name's Lucaria, not that it should matter to you anyway,_ she answered turning back around and continuing to walk away.

Snake waited until the white lucario had left before saying anything.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

_I don't know, and I don't even care anymore,_ he replied as he turned and headed back towards the HQ. Snake just shrugged and followed along behind. He came off as though he didn't care, but really there was something about that lucario. He couldn't quite place it, but he had this feeling like she was…important. But what could that mean?

……….

The next day Lucario was outside again for another walk. It was starting to hurt much less to walk and it was clear that he was healing well. He thought hard about his encounter with Lucaria yesterday. Something about her seemed almost familiar to him. It was almost as if he already knew who she was exactly. Though most of his thoughts on most days were concentrated on Riolu, he still couldn't help but wonder…

His train of thought was broken when he looked up to see Lucaria once again, this time sitting atop a large boulder. He had no idea what his interest in her was but he wanted it to end soon because she was probably the most irritating poke'mon he had ever met.

_What are you doing here again?_ Lucario asked, sighing heavily.

_Oh don't start that again,_ she replied as she jumped down from her perch_, Tell me, why does it matter so much?_

_Because you aren't allowed here that's why. I'm just trying to enforce that law. It's technically trespassing._

_How can it be trespassing if I'm wild? Wouldn't that mean that that squirrel over there is trespassing as well?_ Lucaria pointed to a nearby squirrel just going about its usual business. Lucario attempted to respond but he couldn't think of an argument. _Exactly what I thought, now leave me be._

_No! It's still trespassing! You're far more human than that squirrel so you can actually comprehend laws!_

_It doesn't matter anyway cause I'm not leaving._

Lucario was really starting to get angry. He was so sick of Lucaria already. He was sick of her thinking about what is so strange about her and he was sick of her stubbornness.

_Alright then, give me one good reason why you should stay._

I freaking live here! What part of that don't you get? Just because this is so called 'property of SSB' doesn't give you any right to kick me out of my own home! Besides, I'm not leaving this place until I find what I'm looking for!

_And just what might that be?_

_That's none of your business!_

By this point, Lucario was sick of hearing that sentence. He wanted answers now.

_Why the hell isn't it!? I can help you find whatever it is and you won't even tell me?_

_Well, considering how you've been acting over the past two days I'm not sure how much I'm willing to accept help from the likes of you._

Lucario was about to go off on her when he decided it wasn't worth it. He just brushed her off, turned around and walked back.

_Where the hell are you going? _She asked, quite aggravated herself.

_Why, that's none of your business,_ Lucario replied grinning because he finally got to be the one to say that_, I'm done with you._

Lucaria had nothing else to say. She just decided it was best to ignore him so she wandered back into the woods again.

As Lucario stepped inside he was greeted by Pit, who had seen and heard the whole scene.

"What was all that about?" he asked.

_Nothing, just a nuisance,_ Lucario replied, still a bit irritated from the whole argument.

"No seriously, what's the issue?"

_It's just that she keeps saying she lives here when she can't because that's considered trespassing by the law right? Well she refuses to leave. That and she said she was looking for something and she won't tell me what it is. It's annoying as hell. Though I can't put my finger on it, but there's something…strange about her. It's like I know her from somewhere…_

"Weird…oh well. I'll see you later Lucario," Pit gave a little wave and headed outside himself.

_See you…_

……….

It had been three days since Lucario had been rescued and things sure had calmed down for the most part. Marth stood in the HQ's lounge. He had a canvas set up on an easel in front of him and many different colors of paint beside him on a tray that sat on a small table. Silently he painted the beautiful landscape that the lounge window overlooked. To Marth it was a relaxing hobby, painting that is. Most of the smasher's found it boring as hell but he didn't care.

Lucario wandered into the room tired and sweating. He flopped down on the couch nearby where Marth was painting and let out a heavy sigh. Marth looked over at him and gave a slight wave then continued to paint. Lucario waved back a bit then watched him paint. He was astounded by how good Marth was. He never knew that he could paint so well, and he did it so quickly and easily too.

_That's a really nice painting,_ Lucario complimented_, I didn't know you could paint._

"Thankyou Lucario, but it isn't really much."

_I think it's beautiful. Where'd you learn to paint?_

"I just kind of picked it up. One has to find some peace in this hectic world, I found painting to be really relaxing," Marth answered. He looked over at Lucario and noticed that he was sweating and looked exhausted. "Is something the matter Lucario?"

_Huh? Oh, I just got into another argument with Lucaria. She's so irritating…_

"Honestly Lucario, I don't see much of a problem with her," Marth continued to paint as he spoke.

_I do! She's breaking the law by trespassing, is by far the most stubborn poke'mon I've ever met and she won't tell me why else she's here other than saying she lives here. I _know_ there's another reason!_

"Well did you ever stop to think about just what those reasons may be Lucario?"

_Well…_

"Exactly what I thought. What if she's just trying to get by? Maybe she has a kid she needs to feed and this is the best hunting spot or something."

_I don't know, she said she was looking for something…oh well…_

Lucario continued to watch the Altean prince paint his landscape. There were many greens and blues in the painting and they all just flowed together so well the way Marth painted. He expertly mixed colors and made quick brush strokes all across the canvas. It was quite interesting to watch, at least to Lucario. Marth dipped his brush into some white paint and started to mix it with some blue, creating a beautiful pale blue, which he proceeded to use on the sky. Then something hit Lucario.

_White and blue…pale blue…that's it!_ Lucario suddenly shouted out_ Thankyou Marth!_

"What's what?" Marth asked as he watched Lucario dash out of the room ", Erm…you're welcome?"

……….

**Oh man! What the hell did Lucario find out?**

**Lucario-I know—**

**:covers mouth:**

**Lucario-Mmf fafmf mmf ff!!**

**That too XD**

**Luxray- Luxray lux…**

**R & R please -w-**


	15. Help

Oh manz Oh manz! Again it took me liek five billion years to make a new chapter :O

**Lucario-You're so weird.**

**I know XD**

**Luxray-Luxray…**

……….

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 15: Help

Lucario dashed out of the lounge and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Quickly he skidded around a corner and burst out the back door hoping that Lucaria would be there. The field was as it usually was, calm and peaceful (aside from Lucario who was just the opposite). Birds singing, sun shining…but something was out of place. He frantically looked all around but he couldn't find Lucaria anywhere.

_What the hell! Now that I actually need her she's not here?_

Lucario continued to search for the next half-hour or so with no luck. He couldn't even find an aura trail. Completely wiped out from running around, he sat down against the HQ's cool stone wall. He was starting to grow worried that he wouldn't find her.

_Sh.. … what if she actually left this time like I told her to…_ he thought to himself. Now he was really nervous, and his mind raced, until his thoughts were interrupted by an announcement on the intercom.

"The time is now twelve o'clock, I repeat the time is twelve o'clock," came Master Hand's voice ", Report to the cafeteria if you want lunch. Have a nice day!"

Lucario stared at the intercom for a moment and realized that he was actually hungry, he just hadn't thought about it because his mind was set on finding Lucaria. He slowly stood up and walked inside, disappointed.

……….

Marth stood in the cafeteria line and carefully picked out his food and placed it on his tray. He couldn't help but wonder what was up with Lucario suddenly freaking out like that. That wasn't really like him. He knew Lucario was distressed over this Riolu being left behind at Johnny's, but still. He suddenly felt a light tap on his right shoulder and turned around to see Ike.

"You okay Marth?" he asked his fellow swordsman.

"Oh…yeah. I'm fine," Marth replied ", it's just that Lucario is acting really strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was painting and he wandered in. We talked for a bit and he quieted down for a moment, then he suddenly thought of something I guess and he freaked out and ran off. Now look at him." Marth pointed to the aura poke'mon, who now looked completely down.

"Strange…maybe we should talk to him."

Marth nodded and they both approached his table and sat down next to him. Lucario didn't take much notice, he just continued to stare at his food. They were silent for a moment until Marth decided to break the ice.

"Are you having a staring contest with your food? Because I don't think you're going to win," Marth chuckled. Lucario simply looked up from his food and stared at Marth for a moment. "Okay, Lucario, what's the matter?"

_Nothing, just thinking is all…_

"Well I'm just wondering because you kind of freaked out and ran outside a little while ago. I just want to know if everything's okay."

_Well…I'm looking for Lucaria._

Marth seemed surprised that he would say that. "You're actually _looking _for her? Are you just looking for someone to argue with?"

_No, but it's really important. But now that I need her, she's nowhere to be found. I hope she didn't leave…_

They stayed silent for another few moments. Lucario slowly ate his food, even though he was actually pretty hungry. Ike however, hadn't said a word yet and he looked as though he was in thought. Lucario gave him an odd look.

_Are you okay Ike?_

"Hm? Oh yeah, I was trying to remember where Lucaria lived…"

_Wait! Do you mean you know where she lives? _Lucario asked him frantically_, Please tell me!_

"Yes! I do remember where she is," Ike snapped his fingers as it came to mind ", I can't tell you exactly, but I can take you there. Would you like that?"

_Of course! Please do!_

"Alright then, we'll go after lunch then."

……….

_Are you sure you know where you're going?_

"Of course I do."

Ike and Lucario walked through the woods next to the HQ. They were actually fairly large which posed a problem for Ike, trying to remember exactly where Lucaria's home was. It almost seemed to Lucario that they were walking around in circles but he couldn't tell, he was only following Ike

_I don't know…how did you find out where she lived anyway? _Lucario asked curiously_, She won't tell me a thing…of course…_

"Well, she didn't tell me where she lived," Ike explained ", I walk out in these woods regularly, they're quite peaceful. I was just wandering around here and a white blur whizzed past me. I quickly turned my head and caught a glimpse of her. I was curious so I followed her trail and eventually I found myself at a cave. I noticed her inside but I didn't go any closer. I didn't really want to disturb her."

_I see, but are you certain that's where she's staying?_

"I would imagine so, there was food and things in there too. Well, as far as I could see anyway."

Lucario wasn't overly confident about that answer but he continued to follow Ike nonetheless. He wanted to find her and this was better than nothing to go on at all. This walk continued for about fifteen more minutes before Lucario was growing impatient. He wanted to see her now and Ike wasn't completely positive this was where she was.

_Hold on Ike,_ Lucario stopped the swordsman and closed his eyes. He tried to find any sign of another aura nearby, but it was difficult with all the trees around.

"What is it Lucario?"

_Gah! I can't find another aura in the damn forest…the trees all give off there own aura so it's more difficult to track. _He paused for a moment to concentrate. He couldn't find anything though. _Ike, thankyou for the help, but we don't even know for sure if she's here so I'm going back to think it over._

"But Lucario! I know she's around here somewhere!" Ike tried to stop him but it didn't work. That is until Lucario pushed his way through some bushes.

_Well would you look at that…_

"Huh?" Ike ran over to Lucario and pushed through the bushes as well. There it was, a fair sized cave that stood before them.

_Guess you were right…_

"Yep, that's the exact cave. I told you so."

The two approached the cave entrance and stood before it. It wasn't too big; the entrance was about two feet taller than Ike. Lucario turned to Ike and motioned for him to stay behind as he wandered in. It was pretty dark inside and it was obvious that, be it Lucaria or not, someone lived in here. There was some food stacked up along with some wood and a fire circle with charred bits of wood and ash. He looked deeper inside but saw nothing, until suddenly he felt a sharp point touch his back.

_Don't move,_ came a female voice from behind him.

_It's just me, put your sword away_, Lucario clarified who he was.

_Oh, what do _you_ want?_ Lucaria asked in a disgusted tone as she sheathed her katana.

_I came here for both our sakes, I need your help and I think I can help you in the process,_ Lucario explained.

_Well who's that?_ She pointed to Ike.

_He's the one who brought me here, now if you'd let me explain—_

_No, I don't want to here it. I want you out of my cave._

_But—_

_Now!_ She pulled her sword on him again.

_Are you missing a son?_

This question caught Lucaria off guard. She lowered her sword and stared at Lucario wide-eyed for a moment.

_How did you…know that?_

_That's what I thought. Now I know what you meant when you said you were looking for something. You see, I think I know where he is._

_What? Where is he? Is he alright? Please tell me he isn't hurt! _Lucaria bombarded Lucario with questions.

_Unfortunately, he isn't alright,_ Lucario's answered solemnly_, In fact he's in serious danger._

_What do you mean he's in serious danger?_ Lucaria was starting to panic, but Lucario calmed her down long enough to explain. He told her everything about Johnny and his family. He told her about what he thought and did with poke'mon that he snatched up out of the wild. He told her about how he had only just been rescued from there three days ago.

_My child is this horrible man's prisoner!?_

_That may be true…but you need to explain to me what happened when he was captured._

She hesitated to tell him at first, but decided it was worth it, if it would save her son. _Alright, I'll tell you. That day started out like any other day. I told my little Riolu to stay in the cave while I go out to get food. He stayed like I told him too and I headed off. Only a few minutes later I heard on odd sound and I dashed back to the cave to find him gone! I could sense a faint aura trail that his kidnappers left behind and I followed it for as long as I could. Eventually I reached the road and I lost it. I've been looking for over a week now…I'm so worried and now I know he's in danger…_

Lucario folded his arms and nodded. _I see, one more question. Was his father an average blue-furred lucario like me and was your son a pale-blue-furred riolu?_

_Y-yes…to both of those questions…_ Lucaria looked away from him as she answered that question. Lucario found it strange but dismissed it.

_That proves it. The riolu I met while I was at Johnny's told me about the same story and he was pale-blue furred too. You must be his mother_

_Don't take this the wrong way, but why do _you_ want to help him so bad? He's _my_ son and you hate me._

Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I'm insensitive. Besides, while I was there we became friends and I made promise to him. I told him that I would save him and return him to his mother no matter what. His mother just so happens to be you. Now, are you with me or not? Because I'm going there with or without you. Lucario held out his paw.

Lucaria wasn't sure. She didn't like him and she would rather save him herself. Then again, she could use help and she had no clue where this Johnny guy lived. She realized she didn't have much of a choice so she reluctantly put her paw in his and shook.

Alright…I'll come with you…

Good, but remember this. Johnny is mine, leave him for me.

But he captured my son! Why can't I get him?

…I'll let you have a crack at him, but if you've been dealt with all the hell he's put me through then you'd understand… Lucario looked over his shoulder at Ike, who was still waiting patiently for them, Now follow me.

……….

**Yeah! This fanfic is getting closer and closer to the end :3**

**Lucario-Good! I'm sick of it…**

**hit's with a fish**

**Lucario-Ow! What the hell was that for!?**

**Cause I can.**

**Luxray-Lux luxray lux (read and review)**


	16. Return to Johnny's

Here we go Here we go! We're very near the end. Maybe only two to three more chapters. Oh noes :O

**Lucario-Good, I'm so freaking sick of this fanfic.**

**Luxray-Luxray lux luxray lux lux?**

**Lucario-Why do I hate this fanfic? Why the hell do you think!?**

'**kay calm down. Here we go :3**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 16: Return to Johnny's

All the smashers, with the exception of the villains, gathered around the large table in the meeting room. Lucario and Lucaria stood next to each other at one end. Every smasher in the room had a concerned look on their face. They were either worried about Riolu or worried about Lucario and wondering why he had to go back. Lucario didn't care if any of them wanted him to stay however; he was going back there if he had to go alone. He was keeping his promise to Riolu and he wanted this nightmare to end.

_Alright, for those of you who don't know, this is Lucaria,_ Lucario gestured towards the white aura poke'mon_, At least most of you know that I've wanted to go back to Johnny's for some time to get back at him and to save a young riolu. Well Lucaria is that riolu's mother so she's coming with me to save him. I wanted to ask if anyone else wanted to help?_

Every smasher in the room raised their hands instantly. A look of shock crossed Lucario's face. He wasn't expecting these many to want to help so badly. He didn't want to take so many people with him. After all, there would be more risk that way.

_I…appreciate that you all want to help, thankyou. But I can't take all of you with me. There'd be too much risk of someone getting seriously injured or killed. If I'm going to pick anyone, it would probably the ones who rescued me before. It's not because I don't trust the rest of you, but they already know the basic layout of Johnny's house._

"That's alright," Pit reassured ", We understand."

"That's actually quite a smart move," Marth added ", because you're right, the rest of us don't have a clue what to expect."

_Alright, of you guys, who wants to come and who doesn't?_

"I'm coming," Snake answered.

"Count me in!" came Red's reply.

"I got your back," Fox reassured.

"Ness and I are coming too!" Lucas answered for his friend.

_Are you sure you want to come again? If I had had any say the last time I don't know if I would've even wanted you to come because you're both so young…_

"Come on Lucario, I've battled with the true embodiment of evil," Ness answered casually ", I think I can handle this."

"Yeah! I've saved the entire Nowhere Islands from being taken over by the Pig Mask Army!"

_Alright, alright, I get your points. You can come too._

Lucario had now had it set that the same group that rescued him just days before (Lucas, Ness, Fox, Red and Snake) were coming along with Lucaria and himself. So the other smashers left and wished them luck. Lucaria looked at the group and gave a slight smile.

_Th-thankyou…you don't know how much this means to me, even if you're probably only doing this to help Lucario but—_

"Yeah you're welcome, whatever, do you want to do this or not?" Snake interrupted her, quite impatient to get going.

_Um…yeah…_

"Good! Then here we go," Snake took out a piece of paper and drew a very rough drawing of the top view of Johnny's house ", There are easily reachable entrances all over the front, sides and back of the house. Now Lucario, is this going to be a sneaking type of mission?"

_Not quite, more head on. I want to just go in and attack without worrying about stealth. I don't' want to draw a whole lot of attention to us though._

"Alright then, so the best ideas is if we go in from the sides," Snake pointed to the sides of the house in the drawing ", There's a window over here if I remember correctly, I'll take that. Ness and Lucas, you guys find a window or somewhere to sneak in on the same side. Lucario and Lucaria can take the other side and so can Fox and Red."

"Wait, aren't you having a partner?" Red asked, curiously.

"I don't need one, I prefer to work alone anyway, now are there any objections to this plan?" No one spoke after his question so he continued ", Good, then we can get going. Is there anything else to this plan?"

_I guess be on the lookout for any of them, but leave Johnny for me._

"Yeah…we already got that awhile ago," Snake replied ", Now let's go get in the car and drive to Johnny's. I'll be sure to park it far away enough so we can sneak up to the building unnoticed."

"Well there's one problem," Ness stated.

"And what's that?"

"How do we fix seven people in a car?"

There was silence for a minute. Fox finally snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"We don't need the car, there's a van that we smashers are aloud to use."

"Perfect! We'll use that, now let's go!" Snake ran off outside and everyone followed.

……….

Johnny's house wasn't very lively today. Outside was in complete silence, not even the birds chirped. It was as if the entire world stopped moving. Even the inside seemed to be as such for the most part. The entire family was spread out in different places of the house and not doing much. Meanwhile in one of the houses multiple cellars, a window was pushed open and in dropped two boys.

Ness and Lucas examined the cellar. It was dark but not so dark that they couldn't see. It was completely cement as most cellars are and it was quite cold. The most obvious detail though, as well as the first thing that they really noticed, was that the cellar contained many poke'mon. All of the poke'mon were chained up and looking quite uncomfortable. Some of them even had scars, burns, and even fresh cuts. It was horrible to look at.

"So this is how bad it is," Ness half-whispered to himself. He may have been with the original rescue group but he didn't enter the house so he wasn't sure how badly the other poke'mon there had it. It was clear that Lucario was not the only one being treated that badly.

"How could that big jerk do something so mean?" Lucas asked, completely disgusted.

"I don't know Lucas, he's completely insensitive."

Lucas approached an especially wounded Vulpix. Slowly he kneeled down next to it. Fear filled it's eyes as it stared back at him.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Lucas reassured the little fox poke'mon. Gently he stroked the vulpix's back, which comforted it. The vulpix gently licked his hand to show it's affection. Lucas suddenly stood up with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Ness, I have an idea."

……….

Fox and Red climbed through one of the windows on the left side of the house that led to the kitchen. All was quiet as they entered. Fox and Red pressed themselves against a wall next to the open door that led out of the kitchen. Fox crept along the wall and slowly peeked around the corner. The first thing he saw was a wooden rolling pin that whacked him right on the head.

"Ow! What the fu—"

"Take that you crooks!" Mrs. Miller shouted as she went in for another strike (A/N: Johnny's last name is Miller). Fox dodged this time and jumped back, clutching his head.

"What are you crazy?" Fox shouted back.

"Um Fox, technically she's right. We kind of are being crooks of some sort," Red clarified ", We are breaking into a house after all."

"Good point…"

The rolling pin suddenly flew past Fox's head, barely missing.

"Holy sh..! Lady calm down!"

She ran over and picked up the rolling pin and chased them down the hall.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to shoot her right now,_ Fox thought. The mission was not to kill anybody so he was told not to shoot any of the family unless absolutely necessary. This wasn't really a necessary situation because she was only armed with a rolling pin and other random objects that she continually threw at them.

"Would you stop for a few seconds at least?" Fox yelled at her, but she didn't listen and continued her assault ", Aw f… it!" He decided it wasn't worth it and Red and he led her on a chase through the house. Maybe it would distract her from any of the others anyway.

……….

Lucario and Lucaria had burst in through a window. They entered what appeared to be a guestroom. All was quiet so Lucario figured it was okay to leave the room without getting caught right off. The two poke'mon dashed through the doorway and out into a large hallway. They immediately began to search every room they came too, checking to make sure that no one else was already in there. They couldn't seem to find Riolu anywhere though.

_Come on! Where is he?_ Lucaria asked, impatiently.

_I don't know, he could be anywhere,_ Lucario sighed. He was starting to get nervous. What if Johnny had sold him? Worse, what if he killed him? Just the thought of it made his blood boil. Johnny would be cruel enough to do it too, which was the worst part of it.

The two lucarios continued on their way down the large hall. It finally ended with a set of double doors. Lucario examined it carefully and knew where it led. He gestured for Lucaria to follow and he burst through. It leaded into the foyer of Johnny's house. It was a large room with a tiled floor like the hallways and had a large staircase. As they burst into the room though, they were not expecting what was waiting for them.

_R-Riolu? What are you doing?_ Lucario asked, nervously. The young poke'mon stood in the dead center of the room facing them, a look of sadness and fear plastered on his face. In his paws, jet black and quite large compared to his small stature, was a pistol aimed directly at them.

……….

Hoo boy, this is going to be good :3

**Lucario-What!? Why the hell does he—**

**I can't spoil it! That'd be stupid.**

**Luxray-Lux nods**

**R & R peeps -w-**


	17. I Challenge You

**We're uber close to the end of the story. Like about two chapters left counting this one o-o!**

**Lucario-Good, then I can relax…**

**Luxray-Luxray!**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 17: I Challenge You

_Riolu…put the gun down…_ Lucario ordered in a shaky voice. He was so confused, what had Johnny done to him? Riolu didn't do anything, he continued to stand with the gun aimed at them. His paws shook and tears were flowing down his face.

_P-please…_ he whimpered_, help me…_

_What? What do you mean? _Lucaria asked, trying not to cry herself_, Please just lower the gun._

"I don't think you want that," came a familiar sinister voice. Johnny walked down the large staircase holding a pistol in his hand as well that was aimed directly at Riolu ", You wouldn't want all your efforts to go to waste now would you?"

_Johnny! What are you doing? _It took Lucario a few seconds to register what was going on but it clicked in_, I knew you were low but this is bad, even for you!_

"Maybe so, but it's all about control," Johnny chuckled ", You see, once I find your weak spot I can do whatever I please with you." He turned to Lucaria and gave him a confused look. "Now who do we have here?"

_It's none of your business! _Lucario snapped. He started to step forward but stopped as he saw Johnny's finger tighten on the trigger a bit, which caused Riolu to do the same.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Johnny sneered ", You see, if you try to do anything besides what I say I'll have him shoot. If he doesn't then he dies." Lucario stepped back next to Lucaria. "Good boy, now do as I say." He pulled out a familiar round metal device and tossed it to him. "Put it on." Lucario examined the device, remembering what it was.

_I refuse, _Lucario tossed it back to him.

"Alright then," Johnny pointed at Lucaria ", Riolu, shoot the white one."

_No! You can't do that!_ Lucario immediately jumped in_, Shoot me instead if you have to!_

"Oh, what's this now?" Johnny seemed intrigued ", Why not?"

_Well…_ Lucario realized how he just reacted and started to get worried_, It just isn't right! Besides, I'd rather be put out of my misery right now anyway!_

"All the more reason not to shoot you," Johnny sneered ", You know I want you alive, and don't start asking why because I'm still not going to tell you."

Lucario clenched his teeth and growled. He went to attack Johnny once again, but Lucaria grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back.

_Please Lucario, stop! Calm down!_ she pleaded_, Riolu would never shoot _me_ so you're just going to get him killed!_ At this point Lucaria was in tears because she was so afraid that Riolu was going to get shot. Lucario instantly calmed himself, now realizing what he almost did. He almost killed Riolu because he let his anger get the best of him. He felt horrible about it.

_I-I'm sorry…_ Lucario stared down at the floor.

"Hold on a second," Johnny thought for a second about what was just said, then he quickly studied Riolu's expression. He looked far more scared then he had before and he had his teeth clenched and eyes shut. "Oh, I see what's going on," he chuckled ", It's not that you want to be put out of your misery, you just don't want this riolu to shoot her because she's his mother. Am I right?"

_Y-yes…_ she replied in a half-whisper.

"Oh so now I see what's going on," Johnny shrugged ", Shoot her anyway."

_Don't!_ Lucario intervened once again_, I'll…I'll put it on…_

"That's what I thought," Johnny smirked and tossed the anklet back to him.

_Before I put it on promise me this. Please let Riolu and Lucaria go free, and don't hurt them. That's all I want…_

"Alright," Johnny agreed ", I could care less about the little twerp anyway. He won't evolve unless he's happy so why should I keep him? Now put it on before I change my mind."

Lucario sighed heavily and lowered his head. He knew he had lost. At least he was able to keep his promise to Riolu, but now he would be back in captivity. Slowly he reached down to put the anklet on until a loud gunshot was heard. Quickly his head shot up only to see Johnny's gun was knocked out of his hand.

"What the f… was that?" Johnny quickly whipped around only to get a fist in his face. He fell to the ground but quickly struggled to his feet only to find a pistol aimed at him this time.

"Don't just stand there kid, drop the gun and hide somewhere!" Snake shouted at Riolu without looking away from or moving the gun away from his target. Riolu did as he was told and ran to Lucaria. She picked him up and held him close.

_I missed you so much mom!_ Riolu sobbed.

_I know…so did I._

"You know, this is touching and all but you aren't safe yet," Snake snapped at them, his gaze still not moving.

"Who the hell are…" Johnny started to ask but then it came to him ", Oh, I remember you now. You're the guy I fought when you saved Lucario. What happened to a fair hand-to-hand fight huh?"

"Quit your whining!" Snake ordered ", I'm so sick of hearing about you and I'm so sick of dragging my a.. down here. Aside from all that, you're a sick son of a b…. . You honestly don't know how long I've been waiting to do this." He shot down at Johnny's feet making him jump. "That's right, I wanna see you dance!" Snake continued to fire at him.

_Snake stop! Don't you remember what I said?_ Lucario growled.

"Relax! I'm just having fun with him. I'm a good shot anyway."

Just then they were all interrupted by a nearby door being knocked down as Fox and Red ran into the room with all manner of pots, pans and kitchen utensils flying from behind them. Shortly they were followed by Mrs. Miller who was throwing the objects like a madwoman.

"Intruders!" she shouted, but she quickly stopped as she noticed the scene that was playing out in the foyer.

"Honey…I know," Johnny sighed.

"Oh my God!" she went to run over to him until Fox grabbed her and held her still.

Meanwhile during all the madness that was going on, someone snuck about in the shadows. Nate hid behind the staircase and pulled out a hunting knife. Peeking around the corner he examined the room. Snake had a gun aimed at Johnny, Lucario, Lucaria and Riolu were all standing together, and Fox and Red were trying to hold Mrs. Miller still. He happened to notice that Snake was busy with his father and therefore was distracted and most everyone else had his or her eyes on Mrs. Miller because of all the racket she was making. Slowly Nate crept up behind Snake with his knife ready to stab him in the back. Riolu was the only one who managed to see all this and he quickly jumped out of Lucaria's arms and dove for Nate. Just as the knife was coming down, Nate was hit with a force palm and tackled to the ground.

"What! How the hell'd this kid sneak up on me?" Snake spun around to see Nate.

"Ah! What the…? Get off me!" Nate wrestled around as Riolu bit and scratched at him. Nate finally flung him off. Riolu hit the wall with his head, but he managed to wrench the knife from Nate's hands as well. "That'll teach you!" Suddenly Lucaria's mother instincts kicked in and she jumped over and kicked Nate to the ground.

_You better pray to _God_ that he's not hurt! _she growled as she drew her katana and pointed it at his throat_, or I'll carve out your f…ing throat!_

_Everyone just STOOOOP!!_ Lucario roared. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the angered poke'mon. He approached Johnny and stared him right in the eye. _I came here for _two_ reasons! One was to save Riolu and keep my promise to him. The other was that I wanted to finally face you, my mortal enemy!_ _I want to take you down once and for all. _Lucario backed up a bit and pointed to him. _I challenge you to a duel. A fair hand-to-hand fight with no weapons. I want to see you're real fighting skills._

"Ah, just like _his_ fight to save you," Johnny gestured at Snake ", Well that's fine. So you won't be using you're aura abilities either I presume?"

_Correct…I'll fight without my aura abilities_

"Good," Johnny chuckled as he removed his coat and hat and threw them aside, revealing the mahogany tank top he wore underneath ", Now, bring it on." Johnny struck a fighting stance, Lucario following suit. Everyone one around them backed up and gave them plenty of space. Nothing happened for a while. The two just stared expectantly at each other, as if they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally they both gave up and dashed at each other and attacked at the same time.

……….

**Kinda short I know. Originally this was going to be a much longer chapter but I wanted to spread it out a bit. The next chapter is likely to be fairly short as well. Sorry -.-;**

**Lucario-What about any other chapters after that?**

**Okay there's three more chapters left. Ch. 18 will be fairly short, ch. 19'll be (hopefully) fairly long, and ch. 20 (the last chapter) will probably be fairly short. I got the last couple of chapters mapped out for the most part.**

**Lucario-Wow, look who's organized…for once.**

**Luxray-Lux luxray lux (read and review)**


	18. Mind Games

Oh man, here we go Oh man, here we go! The final fight between Johnny and Lucario commences :D

**Lucario-Good! Then this is the last chapter then right?**

**Nope**

**Lucario-Dammit…**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 18: Mind Games

The two fighters dashed towards each other and both went for a roundhouse kick. Both of their kicks blocked the other and they jumped back. Lucario jumped in and went to punch Johnny in the face but he ducked and jabbed Lucario in the gut, knocking him back a bit.

"Do you even take the time to think before you attack?" Johnny taunted ", I can read you like an open book."

_Shut it, I'm just getting warmed up!_ Lucario growled as he jumped back for another attack. He made like he was about to punch him but faked out and kicked Johnny in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him for a second but he regained his breath quickly.

"That's more like it!"

_See? I told you!_

Lucario's friends, Nate and Mrs. Miller watched on as the two enemies fought fiercely. Lucas would constantly be cheering for Lucario.

"Yeah! You show him Lucario!" he would shout when he got a hit in.

"Watch out Lucario!" he would shout when Johnny was starting to land blows.

Ness placed his hand on Lucas' shoulder to get his attention. "Lucas," he called his name as he turned around ", You may want to stop. He's trying to concentrate and that's kind of distracting."

"Oh, sorry."

It was a fairly even fight. Lucario would often get in a few good hits then Johnny would come back with a few of his own. It slowly wore them down as the battle went on but they both kept going; each determined to defeat his opponent.

After a few more minutes of exchanging blows, the two backed off to catch their breath. Both of them had a few bruises but they still had plenty of fight left. All was silent except for Lucario and Johnny's heavy breathing.

_I have a question_, Lucario panted.

"Huh? Odd time…for a question," Johnny breathed.

_I've asked this many times before but this time I want an answer. Why me? Why didn't you get some other Lucario?_

"Because there's something special about you."

_And what would that be?_

Johnny ran in for an elbow attack but Lucario blocked it and held it there.

_Well?_

"Think back to your childhood Lucario," Johnny pushed away from Lucario and went for a roundhouse kick, but Lucario blocked it again ", Do you remember anything that you were told about yourself or something strange that might've happened?"

_I don't remember my childhood,_ Lucario replied as he countered Johnny and tripped him. Johnny quickly jumped to his feet.

"Well then what was the oldest memory you have?"

_The oldest thing I remember was living in Jubilife city for a month or two scrounging around for food to survive, then Master rescued me and took me in. You know the rest._

"What a shame, then. I guess you won't get your answer then."

_What!? Do you know something about my childhood?_

"Of course not. Why would I?"

_Then what does that have to do with my question?_

"Well I figured that your parents or relatives would have taught you something about your ancestors, but I guess you don't remember. Are you sure you don't have any connection with any family or friends?"

_Yes I'm sure. But what's so important about my ancestors?_

"There's something that has been passed down your family line and you have it now. _That's_ what I want."

_I have something? Like what?_

"Enough! I've already told you too much!"

With that Lucario dashed at Johnny once again and rapidly punched and kicked Johnny who was able to block most of the attacks. Johnny countered and delivered a powerful right hook right into Lucario's left cheek, which sent him spiraling. He hit the ground with a thud but he was able to recover quickly.

_How did you know it was me? It's not like I'm distinctly from this particular family line,_ Lucario asked as he wiped away a little blood that trickled from his mouth with his paw.

"How? That's easy; I found you through your DNA."

Lucario ran up to Johnny and threw a few punches that were blocked easily. Johnny grabbed hold of his paws tightly

_You mean like genetics? But how did you get my DNA? _Lucario asked through clenched teeth. Johnny quickly let go and ducked as Lucario tried to punch again. This time Johnny grabbed him by the legs and flipped him over his back. Lucario hit the ground flat on his back, which knocked the wind out of him.

"You remember that first night I visited you at your master's house right?"

_How could I forget? _Lucario gasped as he rolled and jumped to his feet. Johnny went to kick him but Lucario blocked this time.

"Yes well, I got a fur sample from you when I was there."

_How the hell did you manage that? You didn't even touch me,_ Lucario asked as he pushed Johnny back. Johnny stumbled back a bit but easily regained his balance.

"Oh come on Lucario! Humans and animals all shed, what makes poke'mon any different? I found a bit of fur on the couch that I sat on."

_Alright, I understand that, but what I still don't understand is how you managed to match my DNA to this particular ancestry. Did you have DNA of them too?_

"That's correct. I have expensive equipment that's used for that sort of thing."

_Is that even legal?_

"Probably not, but I don't even care."

_Nevermind, still none of this answers my question completely. What the hell do I have that you want so badly?_

"I already told you that I'm not going to tell you any more then I already did."

Lucario ran at Johnny and tried to punch him, but Johnny dodged it easily.

_After all the sh.. you've put me through, you at least owe it to me to tell me what it is you want!_

Johnny grabbed Lucario's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"I don't owe _you_ a damn thing!" Johnny snapped at Lucario who slowly pushed himself to his feet ", Besides, it's your master's fault for all this anyway!"

_What? What the hell did you just say!?_ Lucario furiously punched and kicked at Johnny, who was able to block and dodge the attacks with ease_, Don't you dare talk about Master that way! It's all _your_ fault, not his!_

"Well maybe if he just willingly accepted my offers then he would still be alive and you wouldn't have been treated so poorly," Johnny found an opening and delivered an uppercut that struck Lucario's chin. He hit the floor hard and this time instead of instantly jumping back in; he could only manage to slowly push himself to his feet. "Then again, if you didn't resist then you wouldn't have been treated so poorly either. So that much was your fault, but he should've just accepted my offer!"

_No! He never would've agreed! He wanted to protect me from freaks like you!_ Lucario tried to punch Johnny, but once again it didn't connect.

"You know, now that I think about it, it was more your fault that he died than anything else," Johnny smirked.

_What do you mean!?_

"Think about it for a second. Maybe if _you_ had just let yourself be taken then you could've protected him, but no. You wanted to stay with him so badly that you forgot about his safety, and now look what happened."

Lucario snapped and started to attack Johnny more furiously then before. Unfortunately he wasn't thinking about his moves at all. He was so blinded by his anger that he wasn't able to strategize. All he could seem to do was to go all out. Johnny easily took advantage of this and blocked, dodged and countered his attacks.

Snake had been observing the fight very closely and realized what was going on.

_Hold on a second,_ he thought to himself_, Johnny's using mind games! He's just pissing Lucario off so much that he can't concentrate!_

Snake wanted to shout that out to him, but he wasn't sure if he could. If he tried to tell Lucario that, then Johnny might consider it "helping" Lucario and therefore say that he broke the agreement. If that happened then Johnny would dispose of them in any way he pleased, and Snake was almost positive that he was armed weather he said he was or not. On the other hand if he didn't tell Lucario then he might not figure it out before Johnny gets the best of him. It didn't matter too much anymore, because when Snake looked back up at the fight he realized that it was probably going to end soon, and not in Lucario's favor either.

Johnny kicked Lucario to the ground easily. Lucario was feeling very tired and he was in considerable pain. Johnny had him right where he wanted him.

"Poor Lucario, I bet your master would be ashamed to see you in this position right now," Johnny sneered. Lucario felt his blood boil. He wanted to jump up and attack but he wasn't sure if he could at this point. Not only was he hurt and tired, he had also lost all confidence at this point.

_So this is it,_ Lucario thought to himself as Johnny slowly approached him_, I went through all that just to lose…I can't believe it. Master, I'm so sorry I failed you. At least I managed to keep my promise to Riolu, I hope. Still though, I thought my suffering was finally going to end but now it's just going to start all over…_ Lucario closed his eyes tight and waited for the final blow_,…unless…_

Lucario did something that caught not only Johnny but also everyone in the room off guard. He started to laugh.

"Huh? What the…"

……….

Oh man! What the frig is he laughing at?

**Lucario-Yeah! What the frig am I laughing at?**

**You should know.**

**Lucario-Right…and I do know…**

**So do I?**

**Lucario-Wait what? O-o**

**Read and review -w-**


	19. No Longer Afraid

Here we go Here we go! The climax of the story and the chapter I've been waiting to type since chapter 8 xD

**Lucario-Why?**

**Cause it's the climax…didn't I just say that?**

**Lucario-So?**

**Whatever, it's gonna be good! After this there's only one more chapter though.**

**Lucario-Finally!**

**Luxray-Lux… -.-;**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 19: No Longer Afraid

Lucario had started to laugh, which caught everyone off guard. It may have been a fairly weak laugh but it was still a laugh. Johnny was speechless and so was everyone else in the room.

"Is he…laughing?" Snake asked in disbelief.

Johnny clenched his fists. "Shutup!" he ordered. He was starting to get really angry and agitated, but mixed with those feelings was also nervousness. He had no idea what Lucario had in mind and it didn't sound good for him.

"I said shut the f… up!" Johnny finally went in for a final blow, but Lucario blocked it with one paw, though it did take quite a bit of effort.

_I can't believe how stupid I've been,_ Lucario had stopped laughing and now seemed under control_, You've been playing mind games with me this entire time haven't you?_

Johnny had no response. He really wasn't sure what to say at this point.

_Exactly, well because of that I haven't been able to concentrate. I completely forgot about one really important thing._

"And just what would that be?" Johnny snapped impatiently.

_You see, there's one thing you don't know about me, and this counts for some other lucario's as well who have mastered aura…_ Lucario paused to shove Johnny back and land a powerful punch right into Johnny's left cheek_, …The more damage I take, the more powerful my attacks become._

"Wh-what!? You can't do that!" Johnny protested as he started to become extremely nervous ", You're breaking our agreement! You said you would use no aura abilities, this counts as aura!"

_It may have to do with my aura, but it's involuntary,_ Lucario grinned_, I can't control when it happens, it just does thanks to my aura. Besides, it's not an attack._

"B-but you can't—" Johnny was cut off as Lucario kicked him in the gut. He clutched his stomach in pain; Lucario was right, it was far more powerful then his other blows.

_Now that I'm concentrating I can fight better,_ Lucario grinned. He approached Johnny who attempted to punch him but Lucario ducked and delivered an uppercut hitting him right in the jaw. He was knocked back a bit. Now Lucario was getting serious.

_That was for all the times you've beaten me!_ Lucario lunged forward and punched him in the face just above his nose. _That was for all the times you've beaten my friends! And this…this is for my master!!_ Lucario kicked him as hard as he could in the chest, which sent him flying several feet back. He landed flat on his back, knocking the wind out of him, but before he could even get up Lucario had him pinned to the ground with his foot. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both breathing heavily, Lucario from his exhaustion and Johnny from fear.

_Hmm…I think we've been in this situation before only it was a bit different. I think I was the one on the bottom before wasn't I? Yes I was,_ Lucario applied a bit more pressure causing Johnny to cough a bit_, So tell me…how does it feel? How does it feel to be the one that's been beaten?_

Johnny gulped but he didn't reply. He didn't want to admit that he was now afraid of Lucario.

_You're afraid, I can see it in your eyes and I can sense it in your aura. That's good; exactly what I was hoping for,_ Lucario smirked but it disappeared quickly and his expression went back to one of anger_, You know, your life's in my paws right now. I could do anything I wanted with you, many things that I've always wanted to do. I could torment you, just like you did me. I could keep beating you until you can hardly move, lock you up in a cold dark room and come beat you more once you've gained your strength back. I could even just blow your_ f…ing _head off!_ Lucario charged up an aura sphere and shown it right in his face. Mrs. Miller and Nate both nearly ran over to his aid but were held back by Snake and Fox. It didn't matter because the aura sphere disappeared and Lucario paused for a moment.

_…but no._

"What?" Johnny seemed surprised.

_No, I can't do that. I can't torture you, and I can't kill you either._

Relief swept over the whole Miller family. Every one of Lucario's friends however couldn't seem to understand why he just said that.

"Wh-why is that?" Johnny asked.

_I'll tell you why,_ Lucario pointed at him_, It's because I would never want to lower myself to your standards! Unlike you, I have a sense of honor and more importantly, a heart. I may hate you with every fiber of my being, but it isn't going to fix anything to cause _you_ pain. I know what it's like to go through that and I don't want anyone else to experience it, _especially _by my paws._

Lucario heard a strange noise and looked up for a moment, then back down at him.

_I'm being merciful so you should be happy. However, _they_ may not be as merciful as I,_ Lucario gestured behind Johnny. He tilted his head back to see who was standing behind him. All standing there in a large row was a large group of poke'mon, and none of them looked too pleased.

_Is that all of the poke'mon he captured Lucas?_ Lucario asked.

"That's right, every single one of them," Lucas replied. Him and Ness were standing there with the poke'mon as well.

"What!? How did they get out!?" Johnny asked, now quite panicked.

"Easy," Ness answered ", They were all down in the basement. All Lucas and I had to do was break the chains which is easy enough with our PSI abilities."

"W-well…what do you expect me to do now?" Johnny asked Lucario, his voice was quite shaky.

_I'll tell you…when I let my foot off of you and you get up I want you to do one thing…run._

"Run? Where?"

_Anywhere, that is, anywhere but here. I want you to leave and I don't ever want to see you again, do I make myself clear?_

All Johnny could do was nod weakly. Lucario nodded too and slowly let his foot off of him. Johnny stood up slowly, clutching his stomach a bit still. He looked around the room. Everyone had their eyes on him but only his family shown expressions of worry for him.

_What are you waiting for?_ Lucario grinned_, run._

Johnny slowly started to back up towards the front door. Ness and Lucas both looked at the poke'mon and nodded their heads in his direction. Suddenly all the poke'mon ran past everyone and straight for Johnny. He took off running as fast as he could, nearly tripping over his own feet as he burst through the front door. All the poke'mon ran out the door after him and they chased him straight into the forest. The foyer of the Miller household fell silent for what seemed like quite a long time. Finally Mrs. Miller and Nate both went to dash out of the house as well.

"Whoa! They're getting away!" Snake went to chase them but he was stopped.

_Let them go,_ Lucario ordered.

"What, why!?"

_I don't care what they do. They may have helped Johnny but they aren't important._

They all stopped and listened to a car engine start up outside and kept listening as it faded away. No one spoke until they couldn't hear it anymore.

_It's…it's over…_ Lucario finally spoke, nearly in tears_, It's finally over…_

"Yay!" Lucas ran over to Lucario along with Ness, Red and Fox.

"That was amazing Lucario!"

"Yeah, way to go! You really showed him!"

"He won't be showing his a.. around here anymore that's for sure!"

Lucario was flooded with compliments and such but all he could do was smile and laugh. Then he wondered where Snake was. He looked past everyone else and saw Snake standing separate from the group. The two stared at each other for a moment, serious expressions on their faces. Snake then grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Lucario grinned back. Suddenly the group broke off for a moment and Lucario heard someone behind him clear her throat. He turned around to see Lucaria and Riolu. He had nearly forgot about them in all the excitement.

_Um…Lucario?_

_Yeah?_

She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

_Thankyou so much! _she had nearly started to cry_, I don't know what I would've done if I lost my little Riolu!_

Lucario blushed a bit but returned the hug._ D-don't worry about it._

Riolu jumped up into his arms and hugged him too.

_You came back! Just like you said you would!_

_Well, when I keep a promise I never break it._

They three aura poke'mon stayed that way for a moment until Snake finally spoke up.

"You know, not that this isn't touching and all," he interrupted ", but maybe we should be leaving this place and getting back to the HQ, don't you think?"

_He's right guys, let's get out of here._

……….

So Lucario has finally beaten Johnny :D The good news for you, no more cliffies -w-

**Lucario-sigh You know what? I feel happy now.**

**gasp …Did you just say you were…happy!? o0o**

**Lucario-So? The story's over so of course I'm happy.**

**True. Well there's still one more chapter but it's more of an epilogue type thing anyway so…**

**Luxray-Luxray lux! (read and review) owo**


	20. Moving On

Here, we go Here, we go. The last chapter. Finally! I can't believe I'm finally finishing a fanfic this long o.o

**Lucario-What's not to believe?**

**Well, I've never finished a fanfic this long before. This is the best fanfic I've ever written -w-**

**Lucario-Whatever, stop yapping and let's finish this story up.**

Lucario's Haunting Past

Chapter 20: Moving On

The van was quite lively on the ride back from Johnny's empty house. Everyone was so excited, relieved and overall happy that this whole ordeal was over. No one was more relieved than Lucario though. He had never felt so good in his entire life, other than when he lived with his master of course. He didn't talk much because he was exhausted and beaten up, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Hey, what's going to happen to Johnny's house?" Fox asked, suddenly curious.

_I honestly don't care,_ Lucario replied nonchalantly_, Either the rest of his family moves back in or it can just sit there. I don't even wanna see it again anyway._

"That's understandable."

"Too many bad memories right?" Red asked.

_Yeah, but I no longer need to think about them. It's over now so it's not worth thinking about._

The van pulled up to the HQ. Everyone piled out of the van and into the lobby. The rest of the smasher's were waiting for them. They all looked at Lucario expectantly, so he told them what happened. He described the hostage situation with Riolu and every detail of the battle as best as he could. The others added in their part of the story as well. The smashers all congratulated Lucario and the others. The only ones not interested were Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario of course. Wolf however did stay behind to listen.

"So, you're going to forget about all this crap right?" he asked ", I don't want to see you getting all depressed again."

_Don't worry, it's all behind me,_ Lucario replied happily_, Just out of curiosity, why do you care at all? You don't seem like the type to try and help._

"Meh…I don't know," Wolf replied ", I just think it's annoying when someone's sulking over something that happened a long time ago."

_Oh, right,_ Lucario could tell that there was more to it then that. Maybe Wolf wasn't as cold as he came off.

After they were finished chatting, everyone headed to the cafeteria and they ate a large dinner. They were all hungry but Riolu had just been rescued so he was given plenty of extra food, which he happily finished. When they were done most of them headed outside.

By this time the sun was setting. The cool breeze that blew occasionally was refreshing, especially to Lucario. Many of the smashers headed back inside, but the rest stayed outside and chatted some more. Everyone was having a good time but of course Lucario and Lucaria started to argue about something already.

"Just look at those two," Peach pointed them out to Samus ", They argue like they've been married for a long time or something."

"Kinda yeah," she laughed too ", Hey you two settle down." She tried to calm them down and make them realize how ridiculous their argument was.

"They'd make a cute couple," Peach giggled.

_I heard that! _Lucario and Lucaria both snapped, both their faces were bright red.

"Calm down I was kidding…"

About a half-hour passed and only a few of the smashers were still outside, as it was getting late. Lucario sat perfectly still, staring silently across the field. Ike was curious so he approached him.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Ike asked.

_Huh?_ Lucario turned to face him_, Oh, Ike it's just you. Nothing, I just can't believe that it's finally over._

"Hard to grasp huh."

_You don't even know. It's taken so long to rid myself of Johnny and now I don't have to worry about him anymore._

"On top of that you managed to save the other captive poke'mon too, along with Riolu."

"Yeah Lucario! You're a hero!" Lucas jumped in.

_A…a hero? Well I don't know about that but…_

_I agree with Lucas._

Lucario turned around to see Riolu and Lucaria.

_You saved my son and many other poke'mon from a sick sadistic man who tortured them. I think that qualifies you as a hero,_ Lucaria smiled.

_I guess so._

There was an awkward silence between the two, as they couldn't think of what to say to each other. Finally Lucaria cleared her throat to break the silence.

_Anyway, I just wanted to thankyou again. Thankyou for everything…aside from the pointless arguments._

They both laughed at her last comment.

_You're welcome._

Lucaria and Riolu both hugged him one more time and headed off into the woods. Lucario continued to stare out for a moment until Lucas tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"C'mon Lucario, it's getting late and you're probably tired, right?"

_Oh…right. Let's go Lucas,_ he replied as he noticed they were the only two out there anymore. With that, the two friends headed back into the HQ to get a well-deserved rest.

Lucario still couldn't grasp what he had just done. He finally defeated the one person that made his life a living hell. It was over and he was never going to see Johnny again, and he felt great. On top of that, he gained more self-confidence. He wasn't afraid of Johnny anymore or any other person. Best of all though, he made many new friends. Lucas, Ness, Fox, Red, Snake, Riolu and Lucaria had all helped him through this in one way or another. It felt great to know that someone else cared. They'd never replace his master, but they were still the best friends he ever had.

Meanwhile, someone had been watching the smashers from the bushes…

……….

That's it, the end :DLucario-Wait what? Who was—

**hits Lucario**

Lucario-Ow! What the hell was that for?

**Who cares -w- Anyway, I want to thankyou all who read this. Thanks so much for motivating me to keep writing and actually finish a good fanfic for once. You all really helped out a ton ;)**

**Keep watching cause there'll hopefully be more fanfics soon and you can expect a sequel to this eventually. Not for awhile though. But anywho, thankyou all for reading :D**

**Luxray-Luxray lux! (Read and review!) :3**


End file.
